


The Paradox of Time

by Magus_Argentum



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda
Genre: Child Timeline, Drama, Gen, Tragedy, gerudo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magus_Argentum/pseuds/Magus_Argentum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Link defeated Ganondorf, Zelda sends him back in time to regain his youth. But this event causes a time paradox as he was still the bearer of the Triforce of Courage. Unaware of the alternated past, Link intends to do anything necessary to prevent the dark age from ever happening. Yet Ganondorf, unaware of Link's intentions, has his own reasons to meet the King of Hyrule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story came to fruition because it always questioned me if the time travel of Link at the end of Ocarina of Time had more effects on the Child Timeline, its future and individuals, than the game indicated to the player.
> 
> Since it has been over a year that I wrote it, yet people are still reading (and hopefully enjoying) it, I decided to go back and give it a small revision as of May 2014. I still do appreciate any kind of feedback as it always helps to know what works and what doesn't. Therefore, feel free in offering me your opinion because in the end, it makes stories more enjoyable for readers as well if the writer knows about his strengths and weaknesses. :)

**Prologue**

A land, known as the Kingdom of Hyrule, relived a peaceful era after it was united under one banner again. The scars of the fierce battles fought on the landscapes, gone down in history as the Hyrulean Civil War, slowly faded away and the country was on the edge to regain its former glory.

None of the inhabitants believed that it would be soon shattered by darkness again until a man, able to wield terrific powers, intruded the Royal Household. In the disguise of loyalty, he desired nothing less than the Triforce, a relic which is said to be created by the goddesses themselves and whoever held the full one was permitted to get his wishes fulfilled.

On his quest to rise to power he stopped at nothing, leaving behind a trail of death and destruction which ultimately ended in the invasion of Hyrule. Only the daughter of the royal family was able to escape her deadly fate before his hands reached out for the ancient relic, claiming its godlike powers only for himself.

Even though it only granted him one part of its might, it raised him the invincible and ruthless sovereign over the kingdom, feared by a whole nation and surpassed by none.  
Now, the man was only known as the Great King of Evil, the one who annihilated every last light.

Seven years passed by and when it seemed that the last glimmer of hope was to extinguish, a young man clad in green appeared. Filled with courage, he, the Hero of Time, stepped up against the dark to bring light again to the kingdom.  
After a long road where he faced many obstacles and challenges, always scratching death, the time of the ultimate clash of good against evil had come.

In a final battle, determining the fate and future of Hyrule, the Hero of Time Link defeated the Great King of Evil Ganondorf. And in order to avoid that the dark one would ever maraud the lands again, he was sealed away in the abyss of the Evil Realm by six sages and Zelda, the former Princess of Hyrule.

After Link’s victory, peace returned to the kingdom and Zelda reclaimed her royal responsibilities. Under her rule, the shattered country should be united once again and regain its glory.

Yet, the time had come that Link and Zelda should apart because his appearance was at no given time a coincidence, besides the belief of most of the tribes in Hyrule. It was his destiny as Link was sealed for the past seven years in the Sacred Realm to age and become a young adult. Only then he was able to wield a holy relic called the Master Sword, known as evil’s bane and a key element on his quest to overthrow Ganondorf.

Yet to fulfill his destiny he had to give up, unwittingly, his childhood, only to find himself in a savior’s role for a country he barely knew. Even though regaining his childhood was one of the reasons Zelda intended to send him back in time before received the Master Sword, another was his knowledge of the future. With it, he could pretend right from the beginning the plan of Ganondorf's treachery and spare Hyrule its dark era. Albeit the farewell hurt, they both assumed it was the best for them and their kingdom.

However, even though the intention itself seemed noble, they did not consider one might. The Triforce itself. Because of his unbalanced nature, Ganondorf caused the three triangles to split when he touched it with his bloody hands, leaving him only with the Triforce of Power. The other two, Courage and Wisdom, chose their own bearers, Link and Zelda.

Yet, when Zelda sealed the Master Sword again and send Link back in time, who still wielded the Triforce of Courage, it caused a time paradox that alternated the history, the past to which Link was sent back.

Maybe one cannot fool time and maybe it is not wise to try to change the past in order to give it a brighter future.

* * *

**The Paradox of Time  
**

The last words of Zelda’s farewell relentlessly echoed in Link’s head and he still felt her soft hands on his upper body when he was forced back in time. Floating particles surrounded him, yet he could not tell if it was them which rushed upwards or if it was him who fell down to the unknown.

He saw with his own eyes how his adult body shrank with every second passing by. A strange feeling, although there was no pain involved. However, now that he finally adapted to being mature, he would be transformed again into a ten years old boy. With the difference that his mind was shaped by the experience which reached even beyond that of grown up men.

Link wondered how it would be for him and how he would find his way when he would be again treated as a child, when he was suddenly interrupted in his thoughts. He clashed onto the ground with his face first. He spitted out the dust and carefully tried to move to see if he was more seriously hurt due to his unprepared collision.

Relieved to witness that he only got a few scratches, which he was used to after his whole adventure, he picked himself up and freed his leather boots of the sand. The same he did for his green tunic before he picked up his hat and sword. Yet it disappointed him to see that he was merely left with his smaller one, which he had found once in the Kokiri Forest, even though Zelda mentioned she would take care of the Master Sword itself.

While Link intended to orientate himself, a warm wind blew through his blond hair, carrying grains of sand. And even though the sun shined remorselessly from the sky, dipping the environment in a disgusting heat, a cold perspiration ran down his back when he stared at the surroundings. That could only be a joke. A cruel joke which almost stole his breath entirely.

Although he felt numb at the first moment when he saw himself confronted with the situation, he realized where he was send to. To one of the most hostile areas in all over Hyrule, maybe even the whole world.

And regardless in which direction he turned his view, everything offered the same. Sand over sand. Nothing else. No vegetation, no ruins, no signs of any civilization. Not even one monster that tried to rob his life. Only the variation of color differed, from a light brown to a more rusty-red shade. Yet it was nothing he could get excited over.

“We’re in the Haunted Wasteland,” said a female voice all of a sudden and broke the silence. “Why were we sent to an area that far away from Hyrule Castle Town?”

A small body with two wings and shining in blue floated near Link’s shoulder. His eyes wandered to the fairy called Navi, a companion that traveled together with him since he set of to fulfill his destiny to fight the evil. She was a great help all over the course to defeat Ganondorf and a dear friend, even though she could become annoying at times. Yet the same question nagged on his mind and he still struggled to accept the truth and especially the consequences it held.

“Something must have terribly gone wrong. The only place worse than this would be inside the Death Mountain volcano.” Link heard the anger in her voice and nodded in agreement before she turned calm again. “Well, complaining will not help us. We must find our way out of here if we don’t want to be roasted by the heat.”

Link shared her opinion but it was everything except easy to orientate in an environment where everything looked identically. That he was not prepared for a trip in the desert and nobody was in sight did not help either. However, he was not too certain if the last fact was a good thing or not because the ones who called the desert their home were not renowned for their kindness and especially not for their willingness to help.

But even though he had no idea in which direction he should head for, it was better to go anywhere than just staying where he was and wait, probably only for his death. At least he was lucky enough that no sandstorm haunted the wasteland by now because this would have equaled his end.

The time passed by and Link was still only confronted with the ugly face of the desert whose horizon showed the same over and over again in an ocean of sand dunes.

Never in a lifetime had he imagined that a rock could be a highlight of a landscape, which spent a bit of a shadow and coldness, in the otherwise relentless hot, almost burning environment. The single living beings he saw belonged to a species of sandworms that shortly after their encounter hid again, digging their way through the endless sand.

On his journey, Link felt how his feet became heavier and how the pain in them increased with every step he took, soon followed by a glimmering effect in his field of vision and bone-dry mouth. The surroundings drained mercilessly his energy and without any chance to recover them, his physical condition reached its limits.

“Please, Link. Don’t give up now! I am sure we will reach an oasis or a village or…” Navi’s voice sounded like a background noise. He heard those sentences one after another and nothing has changed in the last few minutes or maybe even hours. In the end, he was even unable to tell how much time had passed by, although it felt like it must have been days. Only the thought of water ran wild in his mind.

It was the moment when his legs gave up and he fell down on his knees before his body encompassed itself in the sand.

“Link! Please!” begged Navi, floating around his head. “Don’t give up now. You have faced far worse, haven’t you? Link? Link!” But he did not react anymore. He could not.

In the end, the desert was famous for swallowing anybody who crossed it without preparation. It spared no one. Neither the foolish or weak nor the courageous or strong. The only difference was the time when they would fall victim for it.

Yet it was a pity that it had to end like this. He remembered the various enemies he had faced. He stood up even against strong ones that were twice, thrice or even tenfold in seize as he was himself. However, neither a resurrected, powerful dragon nor mighty witches were able to discourage him and stop him on his track. He traveled through all of Hyrule to awaken the six sages despite all those obstacles and more than one time he had scratched death, but he survived them all.

Then he reached the last instance. Him. A man skilled in swordsmanship and sorcery, possessing even superhuman powers. He, who was notorious for his evil nature, but regardless, he was able to vanquish him because he had never given up hope.

However, this time it was not a powerful enemy who brought him down on his knees, it was a faceless wasteland. Something that did not even hold a will on its own. And the irony was even greater once he thought about it a step further. The one who called the desert his home, even his origin; it was his sworn archnemesis.

In the end, in some twisted way, Ganondorf was able to defeat him.

* * *

The rays of sunshine reflected from the metallic armor which covered the head and neck of the black massive horse and sometimes even dazzled his eyes. It was for certain that today the sun was even more remorseless than normally.

However, he would not complain as the desert never offered anything else and in comparison to others who came to challenge here, he had the advantage of being adapted to it for he belonged to the tribe that called the wasteland their home. Though he still had an outstanding appearance due to his seize which made him tower above most humans and he was furthermore extremely muscular and well-conditioned.

Yet his mood was not at its high peak since he got aware about some information he wished he never got to know. His attempts to distract himself and think about more pleasant matters failed and the monotonous landscape did not help either. Not at all.

That changed instantly once his eyes caught a green object in the distance. Due to its color, it could only be a human or another living being who was foolish enough to enter the desert. From one second to the next, his former dark expression turned into a malicious smile.

“What a moron.” He was unable to withstand to give his spitefulness a verbal utterance because the misery of the one laying in the sand was something that cheered him up. In the inside he hoped it was a Hylian because these deserved it the most to suffer from the harsh sun as those were greedy parasites.

Yet it was no secret that many people came into the Haunted Wasteland in the hope to find its treasures. They especially desired for the ones of the Spirit Temple which laid deep within the desert. Though nobody of them was ever able to find and exploit it and only fell victim to the cruel treatment the territory offered to them. Haunted by illusions, trapped in sandstorms, lost in orientation and finally dried up by the heat. In the end, the only thing they ever found was death, yet it was a suitable price for their greed.

The only ones who knew the way and furthermore possessed the abilities to conquer the desert were the Gerudo, his people. It was their home since eras and the Spirit Temple was a sacred place, being built back in ancient times and of immense value for them. It was impossible that they would allow any outsider to dishonor it by even entering.

His tribe consisted of warriors, versed in the arts of thievery and they were all female with the exception of him. Though it had its downsides to be the only man among women, it had one advantage which compensated it all. Because he was by law destined to be the guardian of the desert and their leader by birthright. Therefore he was also the bearer of the title ‘King of Thieves’ known by his name Ganondorf.

Once Ganondorf neared the fallen one, he rose an eyebrow in surprise. This was a curiosity. A curiosity even rare enough to tighten the reins in order to stop even though he never cared about anybody daring to cross his homeland. Unfortunately he encountered those ones more often than he wanted, but most of the times he just ignored the trespassers and their calls for help or laughed about them. Sometimes only in the inside, sometimes he made sure that it was loud enough that it would burn into their mind and be the last thing they would remember of their pathetic life.

In some cases he could not resist but to pretend to give them a helping hand. With false advice he sent them to the even more dangerous areas of the desert, where deceiving quicksand or powerful monsters awaited the clueless. It were areas notorious to the Gerudo which was the reason why they avoided them if possible as even they could easily find their death there.

Though they were those expectations when he did not let the desert passively deal with the introducers but set his own hands on their fate. Because he had always been a man of pride and therefore he could not stand it, by any means, if those lowlifes dared to insult him or his folk. It was his short-temper combined with his burning anger that kindled in those situations where he stopped without any hesitation to confront them eye to eye. He never cared if it was only one or ten of them, his only interest then was to make them pay for their offence.

Most of the time, it was easy to deal with them because they were already exhausted from their journey through the desert. Even when they were not, up to today he never encountered someone who had enough skill to be ever a threat for him. A good amount of them went down before they were able to reach him due to his magical abilities. They were ideal for attacks over a distance while the rest of them fell victim in close combat to his sword, painting the sand in blood-red before the wind would bury them under it.

He neither had felt any kind of pity or regret towards the ones he killed nor did he feared to get punished for committing murders. There was no one who could ever give any evidence for it, while the desert soon did the rest to cover their remains under the sand, forever. It played into his hands that the law was absent in the Haunted Wasteland.

The only consequence of his behavior were the complaints he had to endure from his people when he handed them over his armor and clothes to get them rid of the blood and patch them up if it was necessary. Furthermore, it could be very annoying to get the dried and sticky blood out of his hair. One reason why he preferred it short and never gave much on facial hair either.

However, this time, Ganondorf struggled with himself how to address this trespasser because he was different. Very different. In most cases it, men tried to challenge the desert, rarely he ever saw a woman here that did not belong to his tribe, but this was the first time a child got lost here.

Ganondorf descended from his horse, which whickered in uneasiness. He stopped shortly to stroke it under under his jar before he walked the last distance up to the child, looking down on him. Either this boy was very courageous or extremely foolish. Or both.

After Ganondorf moved his foot underneath the boy’s body, he energetically lifted it, causing him to fly into the air. Though before he fell down again, he grabbed him on the arm. Surprisingly the body still breathed. Albeit it was flat.

Ganondorf was unable to put it into words or even understand his own action, but something about this one impressed, even fascinated him enough to not let him rot in the heat.

Maybe it was due to his attitude to face even tough challenges where most just would break apart in tears and cry for help. Maybe it reminded him a bit of his own youth were he often sneaked away from the save fortress to explore the outside, only to be collected up again by his people shortly afterwards and to earn a new lesson of how dangerous it was to go alone. Though believed that this attitude was what great men are made off. At least as long as death did not catch up with them before, yet it should be at least not that pathetic for that boy.

Ganondorf turned around in the direction where his horse stared at them. “Don’t look at me like this. He doesn’t add much weight.” Ganondorf grinned mischievously. “You call yourself a stallion of a king, don’t you? Then show me what you’ve got.”

Vigorously he threw the boy on the back of his stallion before he mounted him himself. “So, young man. Let us see if you can make it to the Gerudo’s Fortress or if you share the same fate as my other encounters. Your decision.”

The stallion galloped together with the two further through the endless ocean of sand.


	2. Chapter 2

The stonewalls of the Gerudo’s Fortress towered above the sand dunes near the entrance of the Haunted Wasteland, visible from a great distance and offering an impressive view every time again. On the last mile to its entry, flagstaffs marked the way and made it possible to find it even in the fiercest sandstorms.

Once Ganondorf finally saw the gate, the sun already tended towards the earth and saturated the environment in a warm red color. From an aesthetic point of view, the dusk showed the most beautiful face of the desert.

Yet Ganondorf was never keen of it and just relieved that he made it in time. He loathed the twilight if only because it heralded the beginning of the night. The time when the wasteland revealed its true nature and the reason why it was called to be haunted. Not to forget the nocturnal creatures which were a real pain to deal with, even worse than the dangerous ones that could be found in specific territories.

His strong antipathy was a remnant of a fault he committed when he was young and inexperienced. In a touch of haughtiness, he decided to cross the wasteland by night all by his own in order to prove that the fear of the dark was needless. Even ridiculous. However, he overestimated his powers back then. He extremely overestimated them.

As a result of his reckless scheme, he barely made it to the Spirit Temple alive. In the end, it was pure luck that his life was spared. Afterwards, when his people found him entirely exhausted there, it took him weeks to recover from the injuries, cluttering all over his body, and even months before he regained his old strength.

The permanent scars on his back were silent witnesses of the foolishness he committed and the visible part of the legacy he still dragged around. Even up to today, if possible, he avoided the dark hours although he had had the opportunity to experience that he now possessed the abilities to conquer the desert at any given time.

When Ganondorf neared the entrance he could hear the keepers shouting instructions before the clunky gate lifted up from the sand with a rusty noise. Once he had barely set a foot into the fortress, he was already welcomed by a cynical greeting of one of his people. “Oh, see, you’ve made it in time. I have been worried I had to send a rescue squad to look after you because, you know, the scary night.”

There was no necessity for him to figure out who the one was that spoke to him in such a fashion him as there was only one who dared to do so. Out of the corners of his eyes he saw the woman with her long and bound together red hair who wore fairly elegant clothes whereas her shoulder region was blank. Her jewelry showed that she was high-ranked amongst the Gerudo and in fact, the only superior to her was he himself.

“Thanks for the concerns, Nabooru,” responded Ganondorf bluntly when he descended from his stallion. He walked the few steps towards her and the two other women in her company. Dominantly he planted himself in front of Nabooru and although she was one of the most skilled and respected Gerudo, her physical appearance was fine-boned in comparison to his. “But you should know that this is no manner to greet a king.”

Nabooru had to bend back her head to speak face to face to him but he could see that she was not intimidated. “My deepest apologize, my venerable Majesty Ganondorf. I subserviently beg for your forgiveness,” she answered undeterred in the same sardonic way as before. “I promise, next time I will organize a welcoming committee only for your return.”

“Even you should watch your mouth sometimes, Nabooru.” Though he was still calm, he noticed that his temper awoke. “Because otherwise,” Ganondorf showed her his hand in which he had formed a purple ball of magic, “you could accidently get hurt. This would be a tragedy, wouldn’t it?”

They both stared at each other but neither of them loosened the gaze. It was obvious that the other Gerudos felt uneasy about the situation even though it was not unusually. Besides, it was common knowledge amongst the tribe that he would not let anybody else speak to him in this way without making his threat a reality instantly.

In the end, even Ganondorf could not explain why Nabooru had that passion to provoke him, even up to today. On the other hand, he could neither think of a time when they were not at loggerheads. This one ran like a golden thread through their lives, back to the earliest moment he was able to remember. Even in their youth they found themselves frequently in a conflict, even physical ones, which most often only ended because they were separated by the adults.

But despite everything, Ganondorf never contemplated to seriously harm or, even though it might be difficult, yet not possible, to depose her from her responsibilities. Probably it was her rebellious and irrepressible manner that fascinated him which was why he let her get away with many things others would have paid with their health. And outsiders even with their lives. Yet he would prefer to die rather than to admit his impression, even fascination, towards anybody except himself.

However, Ganondorf was interrupted for Nabooru spoke out, in surprise and horror alike, “Where did you find him and… what have you done?!” He turned around to find out at what caused the turmoil when he saw the green one on his horse’s back. He had forgotten him entirely.

“Ah, this boy.” Ganondorf grabbed him on his collar before he pointed at one of the two Gerudo and gave her the reins of his stallion. “You! Take care of him. I need him to be fit for tomorrow.” He stroked him again under his jaw, which he thanked him with a satisfied whicker, before the woman went away with the stable.

“Could we return to the former issue?” Nabooru was obvious annoyed of him. She always was when he switched topics in the middle of the conversation. “What did you want to say about the boy?”

“You know, I found him in the desert. He seemed to be a brave one.” Nabooru raised an eyebrow in disbelief and as he continued, he could see that her face filled itself further with doubts. “In the end I came to the conclusion it would be a waste to just let him die there.”

Ganondorf never got a straight answer from her but the face spoke for itself. “Whatever, I have no clue if he’s still alive but children are for women anyway.” He was unable to hide his annoyance caused by her reaction and threw the child with one arm in the direction of Nabooru who caught him.

“Did you catch the fewer, too? I mean, you’re helping someone out there in the desert instead of killing him?” It was audible that she could not believe his story.

“No,” answered Ganondorf coldly while he walked past her, indicating that the discussion was over. Yet he had to witness soon that Nabooru thought otherwise about it.

“You know what? You can tell your surrogate mothers or whomsoever the fairy-tail that especially you are without any ulterior motives,” she said in a mocking behavior but Ganondorf ignored her and moved on.

“Well, if you don’t want to tell by yourself, then let me guess what it is this time. Maybe you want to press someone for rupees. Or you were in a hurry and thought it would be more fitting to exploit him later.” Nabooru flicked her fingers. “Wait, I have a better one. You’ve learned a new curse and were in the need of an innocent victim. Now you wait to see for the results.”

Ganondorf stopped and slowly turned, gazing menacing at her. “Neither of them,” he responded harshly before he added in a more calm but also threatening way, “But if you’re that fired up for it, I’m more than pleased to make you the next sacrifice. Trust me; I would even be willing to spend some more time in searching to get a very ‘nice’ curse for you.”

The tension filling the atmosphere was almost touchable and Ganondorf felt that it was hard for him to restrain from grabbing her throat and strangling her to death. Though the others surrounding him must have noticed as well that he was on the edge of losing his temper as none of them dared to move or to make any noise. In the end, only the wind broke the silence laying over the Gerudo Fortress.

Even though barely a minute passed, it felt like hours before Nabooru answered, “I acknowledge your efforts. Truly. Yet I’m afraid I have to tell you that I will reject your offer. You should not take the decline personally but I just like it the way it is now.”

It was not exactly the answer Ganondorf wanted to hear, but he was not in the mood either to involve him more into the quarrel and decided to leave it at that. This time. Though at least she did not add any taunting comments, her way to show that she gave in. Nabooru certainly knew how far she could go before overstepping his limits.

“Then take him away before I change my mind,” grumbled Ganondorf. He already regretted that he had given in to his fascination and saved the boy. He wished to undo it but laying hands on children was a taboo for most of the Gerudo. If he intended to kill him here, he would certainly get a never ending earful. Something that would definitely overstrain his patience by now.

* * *

The night had reached its darkest hours and the lone light in the room was spent by candles which stayed on a wooden table besides Ganondorf’s feet. The wind howled remorselessly between the house walls, but he noticed none of it when he stared at them with a half-filled earthenware vessel of Chateau Romani in his hand. The armor was long since then thrown by him into the next corner, leaving him only with some light clothing.

His mood was bad. Very bad because in this very moment, the Gerudo were in a miserable situation. They had to face a cruel disease that already claimed many victims amongst them. At first it was only one who showed the symptom of high fever and they did not treat it as the dangerous plague that it would become. Soon afterwards, she developed other symptoms, including the most lethal one: internal bleeding. It was impossible to save her life. Yet she would not be its last and followed by many as the disease spread over the whole tribe.

Since the Gerudo never had to deal with such an epidemic, no one possessed any knowledge about his origin and especially not about its cure. It was the reason why Ganondorf went off alone to the Spirit Temple in the hope to find hints about it in the countless vaults.

The sanctuary was a place where Gerudo generations recorded their history, even over millennia, together with their respective sovereign. It always left a great impression on him to face the portraits of his ancestors, all mighty and great men who watched and guarded over the desert a long time before him. The thought that one day he would be immortalized besides them always left a satisfying feeling inside him.

Though the true value the temple held for him now was that besides the past of the Gerudo, important events and fates of the other races of Hyrule were passed down on these walls as well. Unfortunate, the inscription and symbols had already fallen victim to the river of time, which made it difficult to decipher them, but he was able to find some incidents that sounded very similar to his concern.

Many people had been killed by a disease and even entire tribes were exterminated, but furthermore, it was a strange phenomenon. Once it had rampaged it just disappeared from the surface like nothing ever happened. It was not rare that it took centuries to crawl out of the shadows again to cause a new havoc.

Yet the most interesting and additionally last recorded event occurred about two centuries ago when the disease broke out amongst the Hylians. On its raid it took many lives again, but this time the royal alchemists found a cure against it, pretending it from spreading further and pushing it back into the subsurface. But even though this insight was a partial achievement, it did not pleased him at all because it did not matter how long he searched for information about the cure itself, he found absolutely none.

Ganondorf took a deep hit of his brew because he felt how it enraged him to think about what it would mean for him. There was no way around that he was in the need of the cure, if not for his people than for himself. And the only ones that could help him were furthermore the ones he loathed, even despised the most. The Hylians.

He could not and did not want to understand why out of all races in Hyrule, which were indeed many, it had to be them. And if that was not bad enough, it was their royalty. And if that was not bad enough either, he would not get what he needed with thievery or violence as he did not even know for what he should look out.  
He took another deep hit because it got into a direction he utterly despised and could not endure with clear senses.

“Excuse me, but would His Reverence condescend himself to speak with me?” A familiar voice with a sarcastic sound interrupted his thoughts.

Ganondorf turned his head to his right side and was surprised. He must have been deep involved in his inner struggle that he did not even notice that Nabooru had entered the room and already sat next to him. Though it was given that she came in unannounced, a thing he did as well, as the doors often were not locked up for other people must be extremely foolhardy to even think about introducing the Gerudo Fortress.

In regard to her irritated voice she must have tried to approach him before. Yet he only looked at her without giving an answer, before he turned his head away again.

“Well, at least you react.” Her voice became calmer when as she asked him curiously, “Did you get any information?”

“Yes,” answered Ganondorf bluntly as he had no intentions in explaining his results any further. In silence he stared at the candle in front of him again.

“Is anything else incoming or do you think I’m trained in mind-reading?” Yet Ganondorf did not react towards her. “You know, you’re not the only one who is interested in this issue.”

Ganondorf remained silent because only thinking about that he had to go to this Hylian pack made him feel sick. Yet the absolute worst was that he most likely had to ask them for a favor concerning the medicine. On itself it might sound harmless but he knew that it associated that he had to subordinate himself to them. To the Hylians!

Subordinating on itself went already completely against his nature and he would rather die before he would submit himself to the will to another, but that he had to bow down before his most hated Hylians was an atrocity. He felt the necessity to go berserk and crash something or even someone to pieces.

“At midday today I honestly believed that even bad lot like you have a soft side.” Nabooru sighed hopelessly. “Deep buried inside of course. Do you think it is possible to utilize it one more time or will we only see it again in twenty years because it has overstrained yourself too much?”

It was only one ear of Ganondorf that listened to Nabooru’s words and he forgot them almost in an instant. He still was more concerned with the matter that awaited him tomorrow, respectively the next days. However, it did not matter how much he got upset about it for he knew that in the current state, this one was inevitable.

Therefore, it would be better to distract himself and let the topic rest. Ganondorf tried to keep himself relaxed and got his feet off the table while he turned around to Nabooru and asked in a stilted calm manner, “What do we have to eat?”

Nabooru’s face got a dubious expression before she responded baffled, “It’s nice that you haven’t lost your tongue but what does this have to do with the former topic again?”

“I’ve simply asked you what we have to eat! What part of it didn’t you get?!?” Ganondorf yelled extremely aggressively while he leapt to his feet. Because of his spirited movement, he pushed over the chair which collided with the wall and burst into pieces. At this moment, he was on the edge of slaying down anybody who was dumb enough to cross him if this one just said one wrong word or provoked him otherwise.

His verbal outburst was accompanied by a crashing sound that was soon followed by a searing pain in his left hand. This was the earthenware vessel he held in his hand a few seconds ago, but everything that was left of it now were fragments, some of them sticking in his palm and the rest of the Chateau Romani dropped down from it.

“Screw this cursed shit,” Ganondorf swore amongst other things while he dragged out the pieces buried in his skin. At least, even Nabooru did not risk saying anything unfitting as this well-known characteristic of him compared with his powers even scared her. His unpredictability once he lost the control over himself which often led on a rampage, leaving only a trail of destruction behind.

Still cursing he stomped out of the room and ripped the door out of its hinges when he burst it open. Shortly afterwards he got his hands on his sword. It was enough; he did not need his armor for this. He unsheathed it and the adamant steel reflected the lights of some candles. It would definitely see some blood this night.

Ganondorf had no interest in searching some monsters in the desert now, but the training ground would hopefully offer enough to calm down again. It certainly would have been the best if he got the sleep he needed for tomorrow’s journey, but with that degree of rage pulsating inside his veins, it would only impede it. It was far more important to get rid of it first.

Once Ganondorf returned he could hear another worried voice, “Is everything alright? I think I heard our king complaining about something.”

“No, no, everything is fine,” answered Nabooru soothing. “Ganon has just one of his more than famous conniptions. He will calm down if he has a good cry on his own shoulder. Just leave him alone, he is even more unbearable in this mood anyway.”

Ganondorf saw the sneering smile in their faces once he entered the room again which disappeared the instant after they saw him and especially the forged steel in his hand. Even though they did not say a word, it was a pleasure for him and already lightened his mood to see their alarmed and also frightened body language when he neared them.

When he almost reached the two, he said menacing to Nabooru, “Today you’re lucky but one day your loose tongue will be your doom. Just don’t cry on my shoulder then.” He forcefully pushed the other Gerudo aside in order to leave.

Once Ganondorf was outside, the wind already cooled him down a bit. Still he thought that he should have killed her for this statement. It would have needed only one cut and she was done, never be able to taunt him again. He truly should have done it. Truly. But he knew he never would do for real.

There was just this odd relationship they had, although he was never sure how Nabooru thought about it. However, he could never seriously harm her. Never. And neither would he forgive any other who would.


	3. Chapter 3

The surrounding, empty and dark, engulfed in forlornness and hopelessness. It felt like every glimmer of light had been consumed by it and was long since forgotten. Even the ground was devoured, nowhere to stand and nowhere to go. It was impossible to recall how long he already wandered around, completely lost in orientation. Judging by the feeling alone it must be an eternity.

Link was not even sure if he was still alive. Maybe they sealed him again to preserve his life. Maybe this was the path to the afterworld. Maybe this was even the underworld of the banished.

Unfortunate, there was the one thing that arose further with every step he took forward. Fear. It has always been a companion on all of his adventures but he kept on, overpowering it every time in every challenge he had to face and faced.

However, this time its intensity grew stronger and stronger once Link tried to shack it off until it got unbearable. There was no chance to overpower it anymore, for the first time it paralyzed him. He wanted to scream and fight against it but it mercilessly forced him down to his knees. With his hands in front him, he braced himself, trying to calm down and keep his sanity, before he closed his eyes.

There was no hope anymore. The end, it had come.

Yet, out of nowhere, a light pushed the darkness aside and when Link opened his eyes again to locate the source, he noticed that it was near, very near. The three golden triangles lightened up on his left hand and the one on the bottom right corner shined the brightest.

It was unbelievable that he forgot that he was once, or better would be, the chosen of courage. A hero for a whole nation, even the entire world. How was he meant to rest while the world was threatened by evil? He remembered those wise words he once got told. Courage might not mean the absence of fear but it meant to defeat it over and over again, never losing the hope and not being afraid to strive for the impossible. Again and again.

Link would never allow himself to give up when there were still people waiting for him. When the Kingdom of Hyrule was still threatened. He might not have chosen the path of a hero himself but he would never reject to accept it.

With new energy arising inside him, he just started to run, leaving the fear and the dark behind him. They both would not force him down on his knees again. Because he had to keep on. This was not the end. Because he had to fight. The end was still in coming and it certainly would not be his own.

“Link!” A weak whisper broke through the silence. “Link!” He kept on running towards the calls and with every step it became louder and clearer. He had to get out of here.

* * *

All of a sudden, Link reopened his eyes. The breath of him was flat, but at least this must mean he was still alive. Carefully he tried to feel out the ground he was lying on when he was addressed by a well-known voice, “Link! You’re finally awake.” Navi floated happily over his head. “You got me really worried this time. I’m glad you made it. You looked terrible, Link!”

He intended to tell her that it was exactly the way he felt a short time ago, but he let go of it as it would only raise unnecessary worries. Furthermore, it was more important that he get back to his full senses soon. To get to know where he was, he lifted his upper body. It still felt a little numb and dizzy but he could perceive that he was laying on a bed in a stone building and in regard of the brightness it must be either dawn or dusk.

“Link, don’t you think, you should lie there a little bit longer? A few minutes ago you made the impression as if you were near death,” said Navi worried but it did not need words that he would ignore her advice as he already stood on his feet. He had no time to waste even though he preferred to rest longer.

Though it was a miracle that he had survived the desert which could only mean that somebody had found him there and was kind enough to pick him up. Everything spoke for it that the Gerudos were the ones and though he was thankful, it also gave him a chill. These ones were notorious thieves and regarding that he had only his underwear on, it would be quite a struggle to get his equipment back.

“Well, I think what you’re looking for is here.” Navi flew over to a pile which lay near the bed.

Link’s eyes followed Navi though what attracted his attention was not the pile but a vessel filled with water. His thirst was stronger than his conscience to not take from others, even though this specific society did not bother about it either. After a satisfying gulp, he grabbed his clothes. To his surprise, none of the items were missing, not even the sword.

“While you were still unconscious, I explored the environment. As you may have guessed, we’re at the Gerudo’s Fortress,” explained Navi. “It is dawn already but you’ve been only passed out by one night. I awoke when one of the warriors brought you here and cared for you.”

Even though it seemed to be unexpected that these people helped him, he remembered that Nabooru once told him that a lot of them had their set of rules, even laws, including not robbing from other women or children. Therefore it made sense that they did not leave him in the desert. He sighed inside. It was a shame that they had to deal with such a selfish and dreadful king named Ganondorf.

“Since you don’t look like you intend to stay here for longer, I think it’s better for us if we get out of here unnoticed,” suggested Navi to which proposal Link could only agree. His highest priority was to fulfill his most important duty before the whole history of the future would repeat itself once more. This one had to be prevented, no matter how.

Albeit it was not nice to leave without thanking his savior first, yet it was unpredictable how much trouble it could cause. Maybe they would not let him go for some odd reason or demand a compensation. Despite everything, they were not pacific and furthermore, there was a possibility that the sole Gerudo man was running around here and Link was everything except keen to cross his path unprepared.

The easiest way out was across the broad roofing. Under normal circumstances the guard was heavy on the ground but not there, because one had to get first into the fortress to even be able to reach it. It was unlikely they expect somebody to use it in order to escape. Additionally, it was hard to see someone from the bottom on the top but not the other way around.

With the help of a vine like plant, which could be found all around, Link climbed out of the hole meant to be a window and made it onto the housetop. He shortly paused to orientate as he intended to head for the Gerudo Valley.

With a mountain range in his back and the walls of the buildings on the other side it was not a difficult attempt to remain unseen. Ever when Link had to pass these windows, he ducked himself and crawled. He did the same when there was no building which could hide him from the views of the Gerudo on the lower levels.

Yet, these moments gave him an overview of the fortress and even though it was early in the morning, Link only saw a few warriors. It surprised him for it was nothing in comparison to the guard when he was an adult and tried to sneak into their territory. He wondered if something happened to them and they might be reduced in numbers.

At one point the roofing was interrupted and he had no other choice but to enter one of their apartments. “Link, just be careful that you don’t run into one of the Gerudo,” advised Navi Link, though he believed that one to be unnecessary as he had not intentions to bump into one. “I could imagine that even now that you’re a child, they wouldn’t like it if some stranger runs into their homes. And,” Navi paused for a moment to emphasis her next advice, “For goddesses’ sake, restrain yourself and do not destroy any pots.”

Once Link had made it inside, he saw himself confronted with the next challenge. To make it to the door without a noise would be quite tough by such a mess. Whoever called this one her home was definitely not gifted with the talent of tidiness nor tried anything to compensate this lack.

He still grinded out his way when Navi mentioned pressing, “Link, you should hurry before somebody comes.” Yet she never got an answer from him as he found the advice useless. Again.

However, there was another issue that concerned him. The pieces of clothing, which were spread around everywhere, were neither small nor did they look very female. As he crossed the next room after Navi’s all-clear signal his suspicion proved to be true.

His eyes checked out an armor, one that he would probably never forget. A blue one with brown leather parts on the upper body and a heavy protected shoulder area, adorned with symbolic strips of the Gerudo. Link noticed how he began to feel uncomfortable when he realized what it meant if this armor was of all things inside this building.

“Link! Don’t just stay there and stare. We have to hurry before someone will notice us!” groaned Navi again. Link moved on but his eyes were still on the piece of his worst archenemy. Though at least it must mean that he was still here and not in Hyrule Castle. A relief.

“We can get out of here,” sighed Navi relieved when she floated towards the window in the empty room. Link reached for its sill, but stopped when he saw the staircase to his left which led down. “Link? What are you waiting for?”

There was one thought that nagged on Link since he had returned in time. He did not believe that this one could really be true but as long as he had no evidence for or against it, it would never stop bothering him. It was both, careless and dangerous. He was aware of them and even though he should not risk both of them his desire to finally get to know it was stronger than his rationality.

Without further thinking about the consequences, Link let go of the sill and headed for the staircase. With one ear he could hear Navi complaining, yet he went on undisturbed and concentrated more on the voices he heard once he almost reached the bottom. It was quite dark in the small room but it did not hinder him to approach to the door which stood ajar.

“Have you lost your mind? What would have happened if somebody would have been here?! And don’t you dare to go to the next room!” mumbled Navi irritated. “Do you even listen to a word I say?” The feedback was again none existence, “I see. Courage doesn’t exclude recklessness, I’m afraid.”

Albeit Link was unable to understand what the two people, who he observed through the gap, were talking but at least they brought the evidence he wanted. Though he had preferred another outcome. He really had the hope that Ganondorf’s banishment through the six sages and Zelda in the future would have taken care of him in the past as well.

Link had to admit that this thought was ridiculous right from the beginning. At this point in time, nothing of the future had happened and it would have been odd if it had an effect on the past. For this it must have been a divine power.

“What is so interesting that you continue to ignore me?” The displeased fairy flew to him. “Ah, our evil overlord and Nabooru.” She paused before she added thoughtfully, “I always believed she hated him for obvious reasons but now they seem to be in a relaxing relationship. But come now, Link! We have to go. Now! We’re more than screwed if he finds us here!”

Yet the subsidiary statement of Navi hit Link hard. She was right, this one thing was odd. When he first met Nabooru, she was persistent in pointing out that she and Ganondorf may be born into the same tribe but otherwise had nothing in common. Absolutely nothing. Furthermore, she always spoke in high disrespect of him and even offered resistance. It were all things one would not do without valid and very thought through reasons as he was her king by their law. In the end, she even betrayed him by being one of the sages responsible for his banishment.

But Link noticed no sign of hostility or at last aversion from her towards him. There was nothing, she did not even looked like she felt uncomfortable in enduring his presence and she was by all means a woman who stood her ground, no matter what obstacle she faced. It must have a meaning she acted the way she did but it did not make any sense to him.

Link was brought out of his rumination when he was hit by Navi. “We have no time for daydreaming. Hurry, we have to get away from here, fast and far. I’m not keen to figure out what this madman will do if he gets aware of us.”

However, by this point it was too late when Link, because of the fact that they were both distracted by Navi’s further rant, realized that his nemesis ended his conversation with Nabooru and walked towards the room they stayed in.

Link’s heart missed a beat. There was no chance for a proper hideout or even the time to run back. If he did, the enemy would either see or hear him for sure.

The only possibility he had was to crouch in the corner, between the wall and some a cupboard. He could only hope that Ganondorf was too tall and inattentive to notice him. Although he disliked it, confronting him here and now had no chance of success. He would be doomed if it came to a fight.

With a loud noise the door opened and crashed into the opposite wall. Link broke a sweat. If he had decided to hide behind it, he would have certainly earned some broken bones. He held on his breath and tried to calm down his heartbeat while Ganondorf walked in and the distance between them was barely one meter. Link prayed in silence that the man just moved on while he cowered in the edge like a stone and did not move a single muscle.

All out of a sudden, Ganondorf stopped. Link felt how his blood froze in an instant. If this man made only a short glance to his right it would be over. He regretted that he had given in only for his curiosity to know if this man plagued the world or if he was sealed.

The seconds felt to never end, before Ganondorf groaned something along the line of “Then just get a new door and don’t pester me. That is, if your life has any value at all to you. Otherwise, just continue bothering me with such a pathetic nonsense!” before he moved up the stairs. It was a rare moment that Link felt relief in such a degree.

But one thing could be said without doubts. Ganondorf clearly had not forfeited any of his intimidating presence. He would not be afraid to confront him one more time, but as a child and without the legendary Master Sword and Light Arrows he would be foolish to do so. Even without the Triforce of Power, Ganondorf was a skilled swordsman and furthermore versed in the black arts who overall possessed terrifying powers. He proved this well enough when he encountered him in the future once the Gerudo chased after Zelda and Impa after he invaded the castle and slaughtered the royal family.

Even though he confronted him bravely, even drew his sword against him, Ganondorf easily pushed him off with his magical skills. He was not even serious in doing so and if he wanted, he could have killed him in a blink of an eye. However, instead the man admitted his impression towards his attitude and left.

Link thought it was an irony that Ganondorf kept him alive because of the acknowledgement of his courage. The courage that was later the prime cause for his downfall once he ruled over Hyrule. If he had known this before, he probably would not let any brave child stay alive, no matter where and when they crossed their paths.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been some time since Ganondorf last wore this piece of armor. In comparison to his others he considered it his most precious one and therefore it had also the privilege that he generally paid more attention to not let it fall apart too easily like the rest.

For most of the time it was meant for political issues or traditional events of his folk but sometimes he could not resist but using it on one of his raids as well. Especially if he planned it to be a greater one or knew he probably face a tough monster. In the end, it not only looked more royalty, it also offered a better protection.

Once Ganondorf returned to Nabooru, her fingers played with the earthenware vessel in her hands. As he stood on the other side of the table, he spoke to her in a suspicious manner, “Are you sure I can entrust you to watch after the fortress as long as I’m gone?”

She put the vessel back on the table before she faced him, answering in a relaxed way, “Don’t worry. I’m more than confident that we can get along without any men watching over us.”

Her passion of giving him sardonic answers would certainly not die anytime soon. Ganondorf snorted. “Sometimes I wonder if you’re even aware with whom you’re dealing.”

“Of course I am,” she responded in a way as if he asked her a very dumb question. “I’m dealing with someone who once challenged me to an ‘official fight’ and who was afterwards utterly frustrated about his broken pride. You know, I’ve almost pitied him. But only almost.”

At first Ganondorf thought about punching the next object he got into his hands into her mouth, yet he refrained from doing it. It would not help to clean up this old youthful indiscretion of him. “You want to rehash up this ancient hat?” he answered annoyed as he turned his back towards her. “That’s pathetic. How much time has passed since then? Ten years, twenty? I can’t even remember as it has absolutely no meaning for nowadays.”

Once he reached the door, he stopped on his track and only turned his head around. With a lowered voice and a menacing glance in his eyes he asked her, “You’re not that foolish to think that you have even a tiny chance against me if I’m getting serious, do you?”

Nabooru leant back in her chair and evaded a direct answer. “You can talk it down as much as you want, but it doesn’t and especially never will change the fact that it happened. And that you lost against me.”

“Well, if this is the case, than you should better prepare yourself for a new ‘official fight’ after I’ll have returned. Then we can eliminate any uncertainties between the both of us forever.” He finished the conversation by smashing the door before he headed for the outside.

The sun already burned down from the sky once Ganondorf stood in front of his black stallion. The preparations for the upcoming journey were almost finished though he absolutely did not feel like pulling it through.

“I’m surprised. You were serious when you said you would go. I have to admit, I still doubted it and thought you were only talking big.” Ganondorf turned around and faced his representative.

“You can trust me, I would highly prefer to go and battle a dragon. I would not mind if it were two, three or six at once. Or start a war with the Hylian pack,” said Ganondorf in a riled way as neither he could believe he would do something like this one day. “But would it help at all?”

Before Nabooru had the chance to come up with any snippy answer, he continued his rant, “Of course not. We don’t know any way to make a medicine out of a dragon. And about the war…” Ganondorf stopped in the middle of the sentence.

He did not want to speak it out loud. It was even hard enough to admit it towards himself. The Gerudo were for sure the better warriors but they were outclassed by far when it came down to numbers, especially when the Hylians would team up with the Zoras and Gorons and other tribes. Even the best could not stand up against hundreds of enemies at the same time, not to forget that his tribe was weakened in addition.

Otherwise, if just his resources were better he would at least not hesitate to shortlist it, but at this rate one would need the power of a goddess to even think about victory.

“You know, I am not that self-important or arrogant as you like to say about me. Even I know my limits and what I am capable to do and what not,” explained Ganondorf in a serious manner before he smiled mischievously. “But maybe the war is a possibility after they helped us regain our former strength.”

Hyrule was a gorgeous kingdom with its green, animated fields and the gently wind that blew across it. Especially in comparison to his homeland, the desert. There was no way he could either deny this or that he had an affinity towards it.

“Hopefully you’re just kidding. Otherwise, knowing you and your ethics you would even sell your own mother for your benefit if she would be still alive. I wouldn’t even be that surprised if you really pull it through in one of your temper tantrums,” answered Nabooru in a way that could be interpreted as a joke or a fact.

“If you don’t have a death wish, you should pay more attention to what you’re actually saying.” He tended himself towards her. “One must be a megalomaniac madman to instigate a war. I’m not one but I may become one if you try harder. However, I can tell you that the morons that have actually achieved this are now sharing their experience in hell.”

Nabooru made a step backwards but overall remained unimpressed by his intimidation. Sometimes Ganondorf was uncertain if it was good or bad that she knew him long enough to be able to estimate him and his temper and how far she could go before she overstepped his limits to go berserk. Although, in regard to his overcoming to visit the Hylian King, it seemed like she did not want to take it any further. At least not this time.

“In all seriousness now. Are you really sure that you want to go and not another of our high-ranked members? I have the feeling that it’s like you put your head in the lion’s mouth.” Nabooru’s voice sounded a little worried, a rarity if it involved anything about him.

Ganondorf took his time to answer and once he cooled down again he forced a smile. “You can’t even slightly imagine how much I would love to pass along my duty.” The smile vanished as he proceeded, “Our tribe is notaries for its robbery and its…” He paused shortly before he spoke the next words in a derogative way, “as these arrogant riff-raffs call it, barbarous behavior. Most likely they wouldn’t even listen to one of you and in the worst case imprison you and all we get is a step backwards and I have to endure them nonetheless.”

It was no secret that the relationship between the Gerudo and the Hylian was tensed. Yet both parties tried to avoid any direct confrontation. It would only end up in bloodshed and neither of them wanted to be responsible for it. They both knew the laws of the other race and that they were under it once they set a foot on the particular territory.

From time to time they had matters in which they were both involved, therefore he knew the King of Hyrule, also he wished he did not. This was another reason why at least Ganondorf always kept it on a political level and never felt the need to change it or spend more time than necessary with this man. Due to that, by his request, they only met on nonpartisan turf and he always tried to end it as soon as possible.

“I am royalty and most of them knew I am, because there is only one Gerudo man. They would neither harm nor attack me unless I give them a reason to do so. Trust me, even these morons know that one doesn’t foolishly strike at a king of any race unless one intends to start a war and conquer his kingdom. They knew this and they knew I do as well.” Ganondorf grunted his last words as the upcoming situation did not please him at all.

He always would prefer death over the humiliation to kneel down before somebody and ask for a favor or in other cases, beg for mercy. But he was also aware of the fact that sometimes he must put away his pride to achieve a greater purpose and to just watch his folk suffering and decreasing from the disease was no solution either. Not to mention that he did not insist to get infected by it.

“How I hate days like these to the core,” grumbled Ganondorf to himself but Nabooru must have heard the words nevertheless as she put her hand on his shoulder once he had turned around and intended to mount his horse.

“I wish you good luck. And especially take care of yourself,” she said without any touch of sarcasm.

Ganondorf was definitely not used to this manner of hers which left him speechless for a short amount of time. Even after all these years, there were sides of her he did not knew that well. Though once he had overcome his astonishment, he answered plainly, “You know, though I appreciate it and keep it in mind, this behavior doesn’t fit you.” In the meanwhile, he sat on his horse, “You should better prepare for you utterly defeat once I return. It’s the only thing I’m looking forward to at the moment and you know how much I detest it to be disappointed.”

“Well, don’t be afraid about that one.” Nabooru smirked while she crossed her arms behind her head. “Since then I will have found a way to get you out of your depression once you taste your second loss against me. I give your my word of honor for this.”

Ganondorf grumbled. He should have known that some people just did not change and it would take another long time until he would see her fairly gentle side again. “I’ll probably never understand why you have such a passion for risking your life. Most be quite fun to scratch death,” he stated outright and rose his hands to show the other four Gerudo, who would come with him, that he intended to start

“Not quite correct,” adjusted Nabooru his presumption. “It’s more that someone has to do something against your arrogant and selfish manner for the sake of anybody else.”

“Just get prepared for the fight!” he commanded harshly before he rode away.

There was no time left to settle this one now but once he would be back, there was enough of it. He certainly would use it as well to teach her some manners how to behave towards him, her king.

* * *

The sun stood on its highest peak when Link crossed the green fields of Hyrule on his way to Castle Town, He had to hurry, knowing that his enemy would not rest until he got his hands on the kingdom and the Triforce. Just imagining that these animated and beautiful landscapes might turn into a living hell again was nothing he would allow to happen. He had to witness it once and at first hoped that his eyes had failed him, but by any means, it would not happen a second time. Not as long as there was the opportunity to prevent it.

Link was fast and at this speed, it was possible he could make it to his destination before the usurper. However, it were not his own feet that carried him, it were the ones of a small and brown horse.

“I still can’t believe that we stole it from the Gerudo. I think it will be the best for us if we never show up there ever again.” The disbelief in Navi’s voice was audible and if Link was honest, he did not believe it either and he was not proud of his action. Yet sometimes the end justified the means, which was downright true in this case. Furthermore, he consoled himself for it as it was likely that the tribe robbed it from somebody else before. One could never be sure what truly belonged to them and what not.

Link remembered back the time before he got the foal when he was still in the Gerudo’s Fortress and made the unpleasant encounter with Ganondorf. Once the man walked up the stairs, Navi followed him in a distance. She was extremely careful to not attract his attention as it would fit his personality to just squash her like an insect. On the other side, she had to know when it was safe for Link to leave his hideout.

“He’s putting on his armor,” reported Navi as she flew back to Link. “I’m sure it will take him some time. It’s probably our best and only chance to get out of here, alive.”

Link could not remember any other moment when he moved in this degree of silence. He left his hideout and crept his way back to the upper floor while Navi spied on the Gerudo, always prepared to warn Link if Ganondorf intended to leave the room again. But luckily, this case did not happen and Link slid out of the window without any other hesitation, back on track to the entrance of the Gerudo Valley.

“And next time, Link, just leave out this kind of actions and just listen to my advices,” mumbled Navi annoyed. At least this one time, he had to fully agree with her.

Once only a short distance divided him from the valley, Link stopped one more time to the displeasure of Navi. “What is it now? We nearly made it; don’t let yourself get caught now!” She was ceretainly not in a good mood. Moments like these were very rare, the shock from before must still gripped her to the marrow. Yet Link did not let himself get disturbed by it. His eyes rested already on a small foal which was tied on a post. However, one Gerudo stood beside it.

“Link, by all your love of animals, you can’t stroke it now.” Though the surprise was audible when she continued, “You don’t want to tell me…”

Link did not like it either. It was not his way how he addresses problems and he would prefer another way every time. However, it did not change the fact that Hyrule Castle was far away to the north and it would take him a lot more days if he walked the entire path up there on his own feet. Days that, by any means, he did not have. Everything indicated that Ganondorf was ready to set off to meet the King of Hyrule in order to start his scheme of domination.

And Link knew the outcome of this. A murdered king, a hunted princess, a fallen kingdom, an abused divine relic. It was a dark future the King of Gerudo offered them. A world rid of hope, engulfed in despair and death for seven long years before he would become a hero and clean up the whole havoc left behind. Probably, if this future repeated itself, it would need decades if not centuries to completely recover from the deeds of a single megalomaniac madman.

“Maybe you’re right, we are faster with a…,” thought Navi out loud when Link offered her the next shock, “Link! What’s that supposed to mean?” Though he already fiddled around with his Fairy Bow. It was hard for him to use it in a proper way because it was made for adults. He could not bend the bow as strong as he was used to due to his smaller seize, but he hoped that it was still enough to stun the Gerudo. At least, when he was an adult he worked his way through the fortress in this fashion when he was in the search for the Spirit Temple.

“I still can’t believe you stole from the Gerudo,” sighed Navi when they were on the way to the capital as the foal let Link ride on it because it was fond of the melody he played on his ocarina, just like Epona, his animalistic companion in the future. With it, he had a good chance to make it in time to the king and warn him about the traitor.

Yet, when the time passed by, Link noticed a dust cloud on the distant horizon and Navi flew higher into the sky to get a view on the causers. Though it was foreseeable that it was him, Ganondorf, followed by a pack of his people. And these were bad news. Really bad ones. It was still a lot too early for him to appear and he was too fast as well. Link would not make it before his foe as the castle was still far away.

“Link, we better hide. He might not know us at the moment, but we should not provoke it either. This guy is capable of everything.” As much as he dislikes the idea of hiding from Ganondorf, Link agreed that it was the best if the enemy was not even aware of the presence of any opponent. This way the chances were high that it got him unprepared and not much blood has to be shed.

As he hid in a dense undergrowth of shrubs and bushes he petted the foal to keep it calm. Shortly after, he watched the Gerudo riding by on his way to the castle.

Maybe Link could not prevent the meeting of the royal men but this time it would not be the King of Hyrule that would fall. This time, another one would met that fate.


	5. Chapter 5

The tremendous walls protected the cluster of houses and the only entrance to the capital of Hyrule was a bridge, guarded by soldiers. On the streets themselves, people of different appearances and social standings pursued their business or enjoyed their daily life. Yet a lot of them shared one characteristic. Pointy ears, the common token of the original citizens, the Hylians.

Furthermore, noise filled the town. Pitchmen fulfilled their job, musicians tortured their instruments, children played around and the townsmen were absorbed in their conversations. It was a cheerful atmosphere, one that was usual for the Castle Town, and he knew, it would have remained if it was not for his presence.

Ganondorf rarely visited the chief town since he considered it overpopulated and stuffy. Besides, all these Hylian faces just fed his aggression towards them more and he sensed the lust to get his hands on their throats. Altogether, it was a location he always wished to leave as soon as possible as it was only worth his time if he was in the need of objects he could not get anywhere else.

But this time, he was alone because he had told his followers that it would be the best if he would visit the Hylians only by himself. Otherwise, the citizens could easily interpret it as one of their riots, an issue that would be harmful for his intentions. Though he furthermore requested that if he did not return by dusk, they should watch out for him and inform the others at the fortress as it was most likely that then he got himself into trouble and was detained, maybe even imprisoned.

As Ganondorf walked along the road, he noticed all the suspicious glimpses of the passengers, who pressed their bags and other valuables stronger against their bodies. With their eyes sticking on him, they watched out to avoid him and sometimes even switched their directions.

It was obvious that he was not and neither would be ever welcomed on these streets. Yet every single one of them lacked the courage to approach him. As always. Though it was their luck they lacked the courage and were aware to which tribe he belonged as it spared them a lot of trouble. Though even if he wanted to, it was difficult to hide his origin as they had many unique features like the dark skin and the long nose, which made them very recognizable besides their harsh behavior and reckless robbery.

Probably everybody in Hyrule knew the Gerudo and had more than plausible reasons to stay away unless bars divided them from each other. Because it was a given they never asked for anything they desired. They just took it. Some of them were not reserved in the slightest, including him, and got the things they sought by violence without caring for anybody. Furthermore, the rumor that the Gerudo sometimes came to Hyrule Castle Town to look for boyfriends roamed the streets. Regarding that, except him, they were all females, it had its rights to exist.

When Ganondorf looked to the side on his walk, he could see that the people, who sat there on their chairs, moved closer together and lowered their voice. They observed him with a furtive glance and he was sure they slandered him. Though he would have loved to start a melee or brawl, this time he turned a blind eye on them as had to stay above it.

Once he had crossed the market on the way to the north where the castle towered, he heard a surprised voice in the distance through all the other noises, “Where has my rupee gone? I was sure I held it in my hands a few seconds ago.”

Ganondorf sighed as he looked at the shiny stone in his hand. Although he tried to concentrate on his assignment and avoid unnecessary attention, it seemed like his inner self had his own interests. Yet he could not do a thing against it for it felt like his hands were acting on their own, every time his eyes caught an item which impressed him. In the end, he was the bearer of the title King of Thieves to which he had to live up to.

Ganondorf followed the path to the castle it and soon reached a gate together with a single soldier. “Stop right there, stranger!” shouted the gatekeeper and took a few steps in the direction of Ganondorf. “What do you want?”

“An audience with King Daphnes Hyrule.” Ganondorf tried to remain calm though it proved to be hard when the man scrutinized him and with every second passing by, the corner of his mouth fell down in distrustfulness.

“You are one of these Gerudos,” he responded derogatively when he finished his observation. “Although I thought you barbarians were all women. You should spend more time behind the stove than on raids.” He sneered. “Maybe you get a more female shape then.”

“I only asked for an audience with the king and not for inappropriate advices,” repeated Ganondorf whose fury began to rise. He tried to tame his temper and to ignore the provocation, although it itched strong in his fingers to send this Hylian straight to hell. It was obvious that this man felt safe because it was his territory, but he felt too save for his liking. However, from time to time it proved to be wise to address a problem without the use of raw violence.

“Maybe you should wash out your ears from your lovely sand, Gerudo.” The man emphasized the last word as if it was poisoned. “You must have lost your sanity together with your femininity if you think I would let trespass some thievish lowlifes like you are. Better hurry back to your desert before we let you rot in a cell for all eternity.”

As Ganondorf broke the lock open and entered the forecourt of the castle, he wiped off the remaining blood drops of his glove with a complacent smile. The moron did not see that coming. Yet he could not do a thing against it. It just felt like his hands were acting on their own, every time he faced a Hylian who became too obnoxious. In the end, it was never wise to provoke someone who was beyond ones reach in terms of power.

At least, this time he was modest and left it at one punch, leaving him only with a broken nose and in unconsciousness. The gatekeeper could be more than glad that they did not meet in the Haunted Wasteland though he really wished it would have been there. The man would have never seen another day.

Ganondorf hoped that the next one who crossed his way had better manners. Otherwise, he was uncertain how long he could restrain himself from getting more violent as he had to keep in mind that it would not leave a good impression to knock down the soldiers of the sovereign he wished to meet and request for information.

However, that was easier said than done as it only took a short time before two other knights blocked his way. “Stop right there!” commanded one of them while they ran towards him. “Who let you in?”

“What a dumb question. The gatekeeper. Who else?” lied Ganondorf, unconcerned. “I’m here for a request to meet with King Hyrule.”

The soldier eyed him doubtfully. “There is no reason that His Majesty want to meet a rough bandit.” His hand slipped towards his sword but before Ganondorf drew his own, the soldier was stopped by the second one, who held down his arm.

“Stop this immediately! He’s their lord,” he explained his behavior. “You should know and recognize the tribe patriarchs, regardless of their reputation; at least as long as you intend to become a high member in the royal army.”

Ganondorf watched the two men arguing further until the one, who called him a bandit, left. The other turned around to him again. “You want an audience with His Majesty?”

“Indeed.” Yet it questioned Ganondorf how often he had to repeat himself until the Hylians would finally get it without adding unnecessary statements or actions.

“Then follow me.” However, before the knight guided him, he added menacing, “I don’t know what your intentions are, but I warn you. We have an eye on you, so don’t even think about trying anything funny. Just because you’re royalty, doesn’t mean you’re above our law. Got it?”

Ganondorf ignored the piercing glance and only nodded unimpressed. He was quite sure that the gatekeeper stayed unconscious for longer, therefore he could not report his attacker even though this one was quite obvious. Yet Daphnes would never do something without evidence and even if he had one, it was unlikely he would sentence him with more than a few words.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Ganondorf saw the castle from the inside. It was heavy protected by guardians and warriors, who walked across the tremendous corridors, which contained splendor over splendor, no matter where his eyes wandered. Windows adorned with gems, decorations made out of pure gold, marbled floors and walls. It was enough that it distracted him from his original intention.

The Hylians were known as a race of prosperity but this luxury was beyond every expectation he had. Not even the Spirit Temple, which was a place of fortune, could stand up to this. Even less his own home as a king. It felt like nothing compared to the one of Hyrule. Never had he experienced the differences of the worlds between the Gerudos and the Hylians in this dimension. It was stunning, even overwhelming.

The knight must have noticed Ganondorf’s attraction to the objects as he mentioned with a threatening undertone, “I highly recommend that you control your fingers as long as you wish to keep them. We give a short shrift at thievery, with no exception for anyone and especially not you.”

Ganondorf did not show any impression towards the menace, though it was true that he would have loved it to take some of the shining objects for himself. But although the situation was tempting and he felt how his inner thief awoke, he had to restrain himself. In the end, the visit was not for his amusement but for his people.

After he followed the Hylian through the corridors, he ended up in a hall with a gigantic chandelier on the ceiling. Baffled he stared at it when his guide turned around. “Wait here. I will ask His Majesty if he even intends to speak with you or not.” He pointed menacing with the finger at him when he added, “And remember. Keep your hands to yourself if you still need them.”

He went up the staircase and out of Ganondorf’s sight. It was obvious he did not trust him an inch but he could not care less what some Hylian thought about him. Besides, he found the precious objects much more interesting than those words and had a hard time to withstand the temptation to get his fingers on those. He was on the edge to lose it but he must not risk anything as long as he still needed the king and his favor. However, afterwards, that was another case.

The soldiers, who were positioned in the hall, had an eye on him the whole time. Ganondorf could see that they were attached to their swords and only waited for him to do anything unfitting to be allowed to charge him.

Yet he would not give them the pleasure because fighting alone against all the men he had seen here and in the courtyard was even far out of his league. The lesson he learned in this particular desert’s night was enough to show him he was not invincible and especially not immortal. He was neither keen to repeat such an experience ever again nor to push his luck.

But in regard to the attitude the members of the royal army had to offer him, he was right that they would have not even listened to a word of one of his folk. Only his status amongst them protected him from an arrestment. Which furthermore meant that the future of the Gerudo was laying entirely on his shoulders. He had to get the King of Hyrule on his side. And he had to achieve this in a diplomatic manner, which meant no threatening, no rage, no violence and especially no murder.

That truly would be one of his toughest challenges as controlling his aggression was not given by his nature. Most of the time, he did not care about restraining it and just let it go on a rampage when anyone was foolish enough to overstep his patience. Which never lasted long from the beginning.

While Ganondorf still thought about the best way to prevent himself from going berserk that, on this territory, most likely meant imprisonment or in the worst case, death, the soldier returned. “You’re in luck.” His voice sounded not too pleased. “His Majesty agreed to give you an audience. But,” Ganondorf stared annoyed at the man as he loathed the word ‘but’ while the Hylian pointed on his sword scabbard. “You can’t take it with you. No weapons are permitted by any visitors who meet our sovereign.”

At first, Ganondorf looked at him like he made an unfitting joke before he groaned ungraciously, “You’re thinking a warrior hands over his sword that easily?”

“You can pick it up again here once you leave. Or if you prefer to leave now, you can do so as well. It’s your decision,” responded the man unperturbed. “You know the way back.”

Ganondorf would have loved it to turn around and pretend this never happened but he knew he had no choice except to agree. It displeased him. A lot. Yet, with hesitation, he untied his sword with its sheath. “Then take it,” he grumbled while he pushed it reluctantly into the soldier’s hands. “But I warn you. This sword is worth much more than your life. Don’t even think about touching its blade because if you do, you can be certain you will regret it.”

“In opposite to you, I don’t put my hands on other people’s properties,” responded the man underwhelmed.

“That attitude is indeed the best for your health,” answered Ganondorf contemptuously before he headed for the staircase.

He felt uneasy without his weapon and especially to leave it into the hands of the Hylians, but at least they could not seal his magic abilities without further effort. And these ones even surpassed his swordsmanship.


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like an eternity before Link finally arrived at Hyrule Castle Town. He was more than glad he made it at daytime for he could not count anymore how often the bridge was hoisted right before his nose when dusk was calling. Afterwards, he had to spend the entire night in the field, together with the monstrous inhabitants that only showed up in the dark hours.

Though Link had left the foal in some distance to the entrance as he guessed that it would leave a puzzled or even suspicious impression on the citizens if they would see a young boy alone with a horse. It would be even worse if one of them was even the original owner. It would cause a lot of trouble and cost too much time to clarify the situation, assuming that they would believe his story. A story that he would most likely not believe himself if he had not experienced it firsthand. Unfortunate, he was more or less a normal child in this era, not the Hero of Time which gave him credibility. Though he truly wished he would not become this hero again as he was only needed in dark times.

Link searched his way through the populated streets and for the fasted way to the castle. Soon he reached the path towards the entrance, but his eyes were on the stone walls. If he remembered it right, then there was an ivy tendril which he could climb up to get into the courtyard unnoticed.

Even though Link got sight of one, he wanted to be sure it was the right and followed the way a while longer until he saw the gate. He intended to return but hesitated when his eyes caught the soldier who leaned on the wall and whose head was bending towards the ground. It surprised him because the men of the royal army took their duty of protection seriously and kicked out anybody they encountered. It was unusual that especially one at the front would be daydreaming.

Link could not do anything except looking for the one and once he neared the man, he saw that he was not sleeping but collapsed, with blood running down on his face. At first, Link thought he was dead as he looked pretty beaten up but for his relief he was still breathing. Though he had no doubts who was responsible for this action and it made him furious and afraid at the same time.

“Seems like our old friend has already made his way in his rude manner,” commented Navi the situation but Link was too busy to get his feelings right that tried to rob his breath.

Link only hoped it was not too late to pretend history from repeating and that the king was still alive. He did not want to see anybody suffering and dying again in an invasion. Yet it could not be that Ganondorf was one step ahead of him, again. It was like in the future were he always ran behind him, cleaning up all the mess he created, and only in the very end he caught up with him, finally standing on the same level and overpowering him.

As Link pushed his bad feelings away in order to figure out what he could do, he looked through the palled gate but he saw nobody. He noticed that the lock was destroyed, but this time he did not want to risk anything again like he did back at the fortress where he sneaked down the staircase to find out the truth about Ganondorf.

The glare in his eyes told Navi everything he had in mind, without the use of any words. “Don’t worry; you can leave it to me, Link. I will see what is going on while you search a way to enter the courtyard.” She left him while Link headed back towards the ivy tendril.

Once he almost reached the archway of the entrance via the small path on the rock, Navi returned. “I have good news for you. It seems like only this one man was attacked. But this also means we can’t just walk in.”

This sounded good in Link’s ears as it meant he still had the chance to turn the table. However, she was right that he had to deal with the next problem now. Like she said, he could not just walk in and ask for a meeting with either Princess Zelda or the king. If the soldiers were nice, they would only laugh about him and show him the way back or otherwise and more likely, just throw him out forcefully like they did in the future.

Carefully and always watching out to not attract the attention of anyone, he made his way to the castle walls by hiding behind bushes, statues and other obstacles that crossed his way. He knew he could count on his memory because he soon found the small entrance, normally meant as a waterway, on the eastside. Though it was big enough that a child could crawl through it.

Once inside the inner courtyard, it would not take long anymore before he meet Zelda again who, hopefully, stood before the window, observing the throne room and the meeting of two royalties. But before this time would come, he had to continue his sneaking and hiding in order to avoid the soldiers.

When Link made his way past them and reached the archway, which led to the most inner part, he slowly moved on the meadow, surrounded by walls. Yet a warm feeling filled his body when he saw her. She stood on the stairway with her view towards the window, wearing a pink-white dress and a scarf which covered her hair.

He made it. He finally made it. Now that she was here, he could ultimately accomplish his mission and bring this one to an end and furthermore Hyrule a new future.

Link had almost reached her when Zelda suddenly turned around and released a scream of surprise and fear. “Who are you?” she stuttered but before either Link or Navi had a chance to answer, she rushed past them and jostled Link in the progress.

Link was shocked. Never in his life had he expected such a reaction from her. Due to the impact, he stumbled backwards while Zelda kept on running and shouted for the guards.

“What was that?” Navi was still surprised but she found her senses back, while Link still sat on the floor in disbelief. It was impossible. “Link, I hurry after her and try to convince her to listen to us.”

As Navi followed Zelda, Link still struggled with his astonishment and disbelief about Zelda’s behavior. He was speechless that this was the one he intended to meet. It could not be that she differed that much from the one who once welcomed him with open arms. Yet there was no question that by now that Zelda, in opposite to him, did not know him personally and only from her dreams. The ones that would soon turn out to be prophecy in which he symbolized a ray of hope who banished the dark clouds lingering over Hyrule.

In the future, on their first-ever encounter, she recognized him immediately and even entrusted him with the greatest secret of the royal family without hesitation. The legend of the Triforce and the way to release its seals. Though it were only mere minutes, it felt like they knew each other for years and could count on each other, blindly in every time, regardless of how long they were separated. Maybe it was because they were even back than already bound together by destiny as they were later both chosen of the Triforce itself.

However, as for now, Link felt nothing of this faith. There was no familiarity, none. They were strangers. Just strangers. Yet there was something nagging on him since he was sent back in the past forever. Like it was changed and differed from the future he knew.

But Link did not get any more time to think further about it as Zelda returned. In the inside, he prepared himself to get thrown out of the castle but to his surprise she was not followed by anyone when she approached him. “I apologize for my behavior.” Her voice was calm when she stood before Link. “I believed you to be a thief in a magical disguise.” Her eyes wandered to Navi. “Yet it is said that only children with pure hearts are followed by fairies. I told the guards that I was scared by an animal which appeared but already fled because of my screaming. They believed me and did not intend to look after it.”

She made a short pause to observe him before she continued, “I assume that if you made your way up to here, you are aware that I am Zelda, Princess of Hyrule. Your fairy told me that you were searching for me. Yet, would you mind to introduce yourself to me before?”

“His name is Link and I’m Navi. But even though I know it’s not polite and may get you off-guard, I come straight to the point for our reasons of coming. We’re here to warn you from a disaster which will occur if we don’t do anything against it. It’s the one you dreamt about.”

In confusion Zelda looked at the two before she recovered from her surprise. “In my dream? A disaster? I am afraid to tell you that I cannot follow. What does make you think that one will befall our kingdom?”

Link could not believe it. Not at all. It was impossible that she did not have the dream but her face showed that it was the truth. Navi must have thought the same as she asked puzzled, “Don’t you have the dream of dark clouds which billow Hyrule?”

The friendly expression of Zelda vanished and her voice became irritated. “If you are trying to be funny, I have to disappoint you. I even have to inform you that it is not. Absolutely not. And if you continue, I will consider calling the guards.”

“No, wait! Please, wait! It’s far too serious to make jokes about it.” Navi looked at Link, then at his hand and he knew immediately what her intention was when he held his left hand towards Zelda. “Look at this. Maybe it will convince you more that we’re not trying to be funny.” Though it was obvious that he was not convinced, she reluctantly took the hand of Link. On it, the mark of the three triangles was visible and once Zelda had touched it, it started to glow. She began to rub over it and after a few seconds, Link could see that her doubts vanished. Zelda recognized the symbol of the goddesses, the golden Triforce. She was indeed wise.

“How… this…,” stumbled Zelda before she sat down on a flower box behind her. “You are blessed with the most sacred relic of our world. Even for the royal family it was unknown where and how to find it or if it is a mere legend passed down for generations. Yet I can feel it. The familiarity that comes along with it. “Zelda lifted her head from his hand to face Link. “I have no doubts. This is no forgery. I sense I can trust you.” Link did not need words to express how glad he was to finally meet the Zelda he remembered.

“I’m very sorry that we have to drag you,” interrupted Navi the silence. “I know you have much questions about us and our story with the Triforce but our time is running out. Do you know of a man called Ganondorf who is on the way to visit your father, the king?”

Zelda’s expression darkened as if she was reminded of an old agony. “I have heard some guards speaking about a Gerudo who asked for an audience. I wondered why they let some of these thieves even touch the grass of our home. But if it is him…” She hesitated before a desperate smile appeared on her lips. “Unfortunate, this explains why they let him.”

“He’s exactly the one responsible for the upcoming disaster which I’ve mentioned. We have to warn the king before anything happens!” Navi flew around nervously.

Zelda’s expression did not change when she explained, “You can calm down. It has no use for now as I unfortunately know that my father will not listen to even one word we say to him. You can be certain that he would even refuse to listen if you were one of the goddesses herself.”

Before Link had the chance to ask why she believed this, she already continued, “You will understand once you know about my first encounter with Ganondorf. In my early childhood, my father traveled with me to a town for an important meeting. In my whole life I was always protected by trustworthy men but at one point, when they did not pay enough attention, I sneaked off. For once I wanted to feel the same freedom like other children in my age are able to witness. For the first time, I walked down the streets only by myself. It was wonderful. I will never forget this.”

Zelda lowered her voice. “Yet you must know I have the rare ability to sense emotions which others cannot. Unfortunate, no one believes me and only claims it is a childish play. However, on this day, I felt it strong. It was the fear in the people’s hearts and it did not take long until I was confronted with the source. I felt the fear myself, it was intense.” She took a deep breath as it was visible hard for her to keep on. “I just stood there, stunned while he walked towards me. Without saying a word, he briefly looked down on me and there I saw the shadow in his eyes.”

Zelda trembled, with her head tended to the ground. He empathized with her about her feelings as he had experienced them all by himself. It was not necessary for her to continue, he knew the things, better than anybody else in this era. Carefully he put his hand on her shoulder to indicate that she should stop, but she decided to go continue.

“It were the eyes of a murderer. And even though he tried, he could not hide it. And he never will. His greed for power. It were only a few seconds before he passed by but I will never forget it nor him. When I finally got back to my senses, I rushed the way back to my father. I had to warn him of this man, he had to incarcerate him, to execute him as he was a threat not only to our kingdom but for all people. I nearly cried when I spoke to my father but what terrified me the most was his reaction.”

Zelda paused before she nearly screamed the next words, “He laughed. My father just laughed. When he finally calmed down he told me that I probably meant the King of Gerudo. He admitted that this man might have a scary appearance and that his character is quite difficult to get along but that he is not half as bad as he looks and that he cares for his people. My father neither did nor do intend to do anything against him as long as he did not give him any reasons to consider him a public enemy.”

As Zelda continued, her eyes grew wet. “He just, he just does not see it. He does not see the truth behind his façade.” Link could feel the pressure behind her words which were accompanied by her inability to convince the adults. He knew how bad it felt to see the truth but be unable to seek it out and show it to others. They both had experienced it once before.

“Every time my father told me he will go on political business where this man is involved, I warned him that one day he will be his demise. But my father never listens to me and worse, he even cuts me short when I address this topic. He says that he wants to treat him like any other patriarch and build up a better relationship to the Gerudo in general. He thinks I am overreacting and that I pay too much attention to my childish ability.”

A tear ran down her face and Link tried to brighten her up. However, it encouraged him even more to save Hyrule right from the start. No one should suffer like the ones in the future did, ever again.

“Well,” sighed Navi, “Seems like your father is rather stubborn.”

Zelda looked up to the fairy as he wiped away the tear. “You may be right but he is without any doubt a man who cares deeply for the ones around him. He is more than interested in a good political and especially friendly relationship to the other tribes of Hyrule. Peace is the thing he strives for and he tries to satisfy the needs of everyone but this is the problem. He’s too indulgent. His belief that everybody has a glimmer of good in his heart makes him blind to any danger. I am more than afraid that Ganondorf will exploit exactly this weak spot of my father because he knows it as well.”

Zelda stood up in an instant and Link saw the determination shining in her eyes. “However, to complain about it will not help and even though we might be unable to do a thing now, it does not mean we are unable once Ganondorf left. We will speak to him then. I am sure with your help I finally have the evidence that even my father cannot ignore anymore.” Zelda smiled while she grabbed his hand. “Link, I’m very glad you’ve come here.”

It was heartwarming to see how fast Zelda changed and began to trust him again. The faith, the familiarity, they were both back now, even though he had to convince her first. Maybe the past already took an alternative route and some situations differ from the ones he experienced. But despite this differences, they now would step up together against their common enemy again and this time he would not be successful with his evil scheme. He would not be able to throw the kingdom into chaos again once he murdered the king and accessed the Sacred Realm.

While Link and Zelda both observed the events in the throne room, Navi and Link told Zelda about the future adventure of him and the plans of Ganondorf. Even though they may be only silent witnesses for now, watching the meeting of the royal men, they were certain that soon their voices would be heard.


	7. Chapter 7

The door to the throne room opened and Ganondorf followed two soldiers who walked on a gold-red carpet. The hall was furnished majestically, even more breathtaking than the hall in which he waited before, and at both sides stood knights, guarding the king and even be willing to lay down their lives if necessary.

Ganondorf only briefly perceived his surroundings as his thoughts were concerned with another issue. He knew, in a few seconds he had to subordinate himself to the chubby man with his crown on his blond hair. Everything, just everything inside him rebelled against it. Alone the thought was disgusting, yet there was no way around it.

He heard the formality of “The King of Gerudo, Ganondorf has arrived” when the two men in front of him kneeled down and bowed to their king. If he did not want to displease the one he needed, he had to do it as well. Now. At least he could sooth himself with the fact that none of his Gerudo accompanied him and therefore would never see him in this position. Pathetic moments like these tended to become even more embarrassing if someone familiar witnessed them.

With a short hesitation and while clenching his teeth, he kneed down with his eyes towards the floor. He could hear that the king stood up but he felt something else. Like someone was observing him. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw the window besides him and noticed a small person, probably a child.

Without further thinking, Ganondorf turned his head in this direction as he did not trust his own senses. Even though it was only for a second before the observer hid, he could pledge that he recognized this one. It was the boy he had saved only a few days ago in the desert.

That was indeed a surprise. And he wondered what this boy was actually doing at the castle, yet one thing was for sure. This child was definitely tough and had guts. Not only that he survived the harsh desert, but furthermore recovered from it that soon and was able to get all the way back to Hyrule Town. Even though it was very difficult to impress him, this boy definitely achieved it. It was a shame he could never say anything near about the King of Hyrule.

“What does interest a person of your kind in such a degree that you decide to stay on the floor? Or should I better say ‘sit’?” Daphnes sounded amused once he had reached Ganondorf before he curiously took a look outside the window.

“It’s nothing,” responded Ganondorf, who tried to not sound too irritated. He stood up, yet he was mad at himself because he got distracted.

“I am pretty certain it is or better to say, ‘was’ my daughter and not ‘nothing’,” replied Daphnes in his humorous way, the behavior that bothered Ganondorf time and time again. “She is a little bit concerned about me. It cannot be helped; it is the way she is.”

Ganondorf kept his answer burning on his tongue to himself that if this was his daughter, she would look quite masculine, as it would only lead to unnecessary discussions. He had absolute no desire to get involved in such. It was already hard enough to keep a neutral expression because he disapproved the relaxed and exuberant behavior of Daphnes. It tended to annoy him every time he faced him and awake the urgent need to place his fist forcefully in his face.

Yet it felt good that, by now, he was again the one who looked down on the Hylian and it was not only because of his body seize. As long as he could think back, he always saw himself superior to Daphnes and never had much respect for him. He never understood how such a man could be a ruler of a prosperous kingdom like Hyrule with his lax way of domination. He certainly did not earn to be the sovereign of this gorgeous country. With all the power he possessed, he could do absolutely everything he wished and though Ganondorf would never admit it, he envied him for these possibilities.

However, instead of pulling through his own will, Daphnes was a person who tried to make compromises and agreements with his subjects and other tribes. In the end, it seemed like he cared more for others than his own interests. Which was just a waste of power. In the end, the only advantage Daphnes’ behavior offered was that he could use it for his own benefit now. At least something this personality was good for though it were again others who profit from it and not Daphnes himself.

“I never thought that you would find the way to my castle and in addition consider inspecting it from the inside.” Daphnes looked pleased up to Ganondorf. “I am glad you finally made it.” Ganondorf had difficulties to bite back any kind of provocative or sarcastic answer and only made a sound of agreement. “Still, you certainly must be exhausted from the journey from Gerudo Valley up to Hyrule Town.”

“No, everything is alright,” interrupted Ganondorf bluntly to prevent Daphnes from coming up with a useless or even weird ideas.

“Ha, of course you would say that. I would have been surprised, maybe even worried if a Gerudo, especially a male one, had said anything else. I know that you are tough as nails people.” To Ganondorf’s chagrin, Daphnes was not someone who would let himself drag down. “It would not be bad if some persons of my own folks would cut a slice of it.”

Ganondorf guessed it was meant as a compliment but he thought that it sounded dumb regardless. Maybe it was because he was not a man for useless small talk or blathering and preferred to get things done. Therefore he intended to address the matter why he came here. The sooner he got out of here, the better.

However, Daphnes did not work in his favor. “Nevertheless, you are in luck. I know, I know. You would never admit that you are hungry even if I would beg for it, but dinner will be served in a few minutes. Now that you are already here, you can be my guest.”

At first, Ganondorf was speechless and had no idea how to react properly to this suggestion. Never in a lifetime had he even think about eating with this man on the same table, yet in his own castle. Neither did he want to, not even if he would have starved for months and not eating now would have equaled his death.

“I’ll wait until you’ve finished,” answered Ganondorf, unable to hide all of his displeasure.

“Do not be so stiff. Or are you even shy? Under normal circumstances, you always take what is offered to you and even what is not. Besides, I am certain that it will taste you and you do not need to worry. We all eat from the same source and if it is poisoned, we are all in trouble.” Daphnes was still cheerful but Ganondorf noticed that he had a demanding glare in his eyes.

It was a hard time to restrain himself to tell Daphnes that he was neither here to deepen their relationship nor for his own pleasure and as soon as he got what he wanted he would be far away in an instant.

“Thanks, but I’ll wait,” answered Ganondorf adamantly after some time. He could renounce eating with that man. Just thinking about it made him more feel to vomit than actually to eat. That he came here was gruesome enough, it was unnecessary to carry it to extremes.

However, Daphnes voice became subtle forcibly. “I would really prefer it if we can keep your attendance. I am quite certain it is easier to find a solid base for your request, which you probably have if you take the effort for the journey to my castle, when it is not only about businesses and politics. Furthermore, it is rather impolite to turn down an invitation. Can I assume you come to the same conclusion?”

Ganondorf loathed the way Daphnes spoke to him. There was no doubt about his demand and he hated it by all means to be ordered around. Not that ever anybody had dared to do so without regretting it soon afterwards. If he had the chance for it, that is, and did not rest six feet under.

It was hard for him to not give himself away to his normal behavior pattern. He felt how his hands got sweaty, only waiting to grab a specific person and show him a world full of pain. However, he could not do it and he knew it. No matter how much he desired it.

“Come now, do not be so reserved.” Daphnes did not let his mood affected by Ganondorf’s silence. “I bet you have encountered far greater challenges than a royal dinner.”

Ganondorf would not bet anything on the last statement. To tame his temper was obviously harder than taming some bloodthirsty monster. And that meant something. It was disgusting to be in a need of somebody else, especially when it did not go into the direction he intended it to be. However, one thing was for certain. For this one, the next couple of Hylians who get lost in the desert would pay for it in pain and lives.

“If you insist on it that much,” said Ganondorf, annoyed, as he could not hide any of his irritation, but he was soon interrupted by Daphnes.

“That was what I wanted to hear. I will tell my men to set the table for one more person. You will not regret it, Ganon.”

Luckily for Ganondorf, Daphnes turned around in the same moment and therefore did not see the murderous glance in his eyes. He could not stand it if somebody, especially someone whom he would butcher under different circumstances, shortened his name when he had not permitted it earlier on. Yet he remained silent about the issue for he did not want to talk more than necessary with this man. It would only heat up his blood further which almost reached his boiling point and then he and the Gerudo would be in big trouble.

* * *

Ganondorf gazed at the fork in his hand while the people around him were absorbed in their trivial jabbering and filled the dining hall with their noises. As a guest, he had his place around the corner besides the king at the front table where also other high members had their seats. He recognized a few of them from former meetings but never bothered to get them to know better, neither back then nor now.

“What bothers you? If it does not fit your taste, we have enough choices to offer you. You can take anything you wish,” mentioned Daphnes as he must have noticed that Ganondorf had not touched his meal since a few minutes. “Though it would be gentle of you if you would leave our silverware here.”

“No. It’s fine,” stumbled Ganondorf, though it was not the meal that disturbed him. This was quite the contrary for it smelled fantastically. Yet he still could neither believe what he got himself into nor what he was thinking when he set of to do it.

Furthermore, Ganondorf rather felt sick than hungry when he looked at the dishes which were brimming over. Never was it possible that the people would be able to eat everything. On the other side, he did not believe that they intend to store the remnants because a lot of the food had to be consumed directly, otherwise it would become uneatable soon.

It was a pain to look at it, knowing that it would end up as garbage. In consideration of his own environment, this behavior was unthinkable, even for him as a king since the Gerudo encountered times, particularly in his youth, when the sole fact that they had anything to eat, no matter what, was satisfying. Even more if it was enough to get them all sated and it was a luxury if it tasted great. Unfortunate, both cases did not occur every day.

Yet this problem lied in their lifestyle and could not be changed. No matter how well-trained they were or how much experience they had gained, they never had the guaranty that their hunt or raid would be successful. That also indicated that the failure of a few would lead to a suffering for all. Additionally, it was difficult to build up stocks of food for a longer period of time because only a few could be prepared to withstand the extreme unstable climate and cultivating of food was not even a theme to rise.

Ganondorf grinned desperate because of the irony that although the Gerudo and Hylian lived in the same country, it felt like it were two entire different worlds.

Unenthusiastically, Ganondorf started to cut his meat. It would be better if he stopped to think about it, he could not change it anyway. They just had a completely different relation to these things, if he liked it or not. And he certainly did not.

“You know, Ganondorf, I would give a rupee for your thoughts. Even a thousand.” Daphnes made a short pause before he mentioned slightly challenging but also humorously, “Or you let me guess. I could imagine that you are planning how to get some of these properties unnoticed out of the castle. I know your preference for topaz jewelry or shiny objects in general.”

“Maybe I have already done that,” said Ganondorf baldly though he regretted his statement soon afterwards.

“Ah, yes, of course!” Daphnes laughed and after he calmed down again he added, “How could I forget that you have indeed a title you have to do justice for.”

Ganondorf wished that Daphnes would just suffocate on his meat and finally be quiet. The other good thing when he died this way would be that it would not be necessary to set his own hands on his life, which meant the others could not accuse him for it. Which would have been without a doubt sentenced with a deadly one.

A tragedy it never happened and he had to endure the man’s attitude a while longer. “I am curious to know what we will missing after you left us.”

“I say he will take some lives with him. For example that of the King of Hyrule,” suggested a serious sounding voice. In an instant the cheerful mood of Daphnes vanished from his face when he turned around to the young girl sitting by his side.

“Zelda!” Daphnes sounded unusual forcefully. “Stop this!”

“I am only telling the truth and he knows it!” she replied while her view rested on Ganondorf.

“Zelda!” Unexpected, Daphnes hit his fist on the table. “We have discussed this subject often enough! If you cannot behave yourself, I will send you to your chamber!”

It was obvious that Zelda intended to answer but held herself back and only nodded. Daphnes turned his head away from her towards Ganondorf and explained, “My apology in her name, Ganondorf. She is still young and premature, therefore saying things without further thinking. She does not mean it this way.”

“I don’t mind,” grunted Ganondorf because he did not see any meaning in beginning a quarrel about it. Yet he could not deny that she bugged him. However, at least he was able to witness one of the rare serious moments of Daphnes.

After the incident, his good mood returned fast, much to the chagrin of Ganondorf. But he learned soon that it was a good idea to eat slowly. For once, it distracted him enough to not get too upset and otherwise, he was not in the need to talk much. Daphnes loved to hear himself speaking, therefore he let him. He pretended to listen and added some “Yes”, “Yeah” and “Hm” from time to time so that the king did not feel ignored.

However, this was not the only thing which made the situation uncomfortable. The other factor was Zelda. She did not say a word after she was scolded by her father, but her expression told more than a thousand words. Her gaze was piercing and suspicious, making it more than obvious that she did not like him. Not at all.

Ganondorf was unable to explain himself why she had such a strong aversion against him as he could not remember that they had ever met. He heard of her before but the first time he saw her in person was when Daphnes introduced them in the dinner hall. However, even back then, without saying a single word, the antipathy of her was more than noticeable, even for a no empathic person like him.

Yet he tried to ignore her. Maybe she had a general dislike against the Gerudos. Or she was just a spoiled brat which would not surprise him much because of the splendor all around. But it really annoyed him that he could not give her a good shellacking. It did not matter if she was young or not, but he felt how she awoke his inner nature though he could not let himself concede to it. Not this time.

Then Ganondorf finally reached the end. “This was a good dinner,” said Daphnes, satisfied before he turned to him. “I hope you enjoyed it and we could repeat it one time, even if I have forced you a little bit to attend.”

Ganondorf could only sneer on the ‘little bit’ part but he nodded in agreement. It was most likely one of the biggest nonverbal lies in his life. He might have been able to endure this pathetic situation one time, but he was certain he would never do it again. Because then, he would not be able to not freak out as even now he had a hard time to control his inner self.

“This really makes more open to discussions.” Daphnes leaned back on his chair. “Now, what was your original intention to visit me? I am sure you have had your reasons. Otherwise, I would question myself if you are an imposter.”

Ganondorf hesitated to answer because it displeased him that so many ears, especially the well-skilled ones of the Hylians, would witness the situation of the Gerudo. “Yes, there is indeed something. But would it be possible to speak with you alone or at least in a smaller group?”

“Ah, always this secret-mongering,” sighed Daphnes. “But I acknowledge your willingness to do me a favor, therefore I will give you this one in return. Still, I really ask myself what is so secretly that you want to speak with me alone. Do you intend to convey me out of the way without witnesses?” He sounded snippy as he stood up.

However, before Ganondorf could even react to this statement, Zelda stood up energetically. “Father! Don’t do it! Your murder is exactly his intention!”

The voices in the room fell silent and the other attendants of the dinner turned their head curiously around, changing their view between their king, Zelda and Ganondorf. Yet Daphnes face darkened visibly. “Zelda!” He yelled the name. “I told you to stop this nonsense! This is absolutely inacceptable! Tell me, what have I done wrong to deserve your behavior? Go into your chamber, we speak about this one later!”

“But father…“

“I said ‘Go into your chamber’!” Daphnes replied forcefully and it was audible that he did not allow any objections or complaints.

Without saying any other word, Zelda left but the gaze Ganondorf got from her was full of hate that even a blind one would have seen. She really held a strong grudge against him for whatever reasons, but at least Daphnes took care of it so he was not tempted to settle it himself, violently.

“My deepest apology for her inappropriate assumption. I do not know what is going on inside her, but I will clarify that with her later.” Yet Ganondorf just put the dispute off as he had other concerns now and left the dinner hall together with Daphnes.

Although one thing was for sure. The times would be much of ‘fun’ if his and Zelda’s relationship remained this way and she succeeded her father one day. Because history taught more than once that strong antipathy of two sovereigns let to only one survivor. One survivor in an ocean of civil blood caused by a cruel war. He hoped it would never come this far because that was even too fierce for his own liking.


	8. Chapter 8

Compared to the other halls and corridors Ganondorf had seen before, the room to which Daphnes took him this time was a small one with a table in the middle. To his surprise, it was not even cluttered with splendid decorations or other luxury.

Beside him and Daphnes, two members of the royal army were inside the room as well, standing by the door, and remaining silent the whole time. Daphnes ordered the other knights to wait outside. Though Ganondorf would have preferred to be alone with their king, he could not expect they would allow it.

However, this way was a lot better, now that only these two instead half of the royal house would listen. Albeit it was for certain that many Hylians would get aware of the Gerudo’s situation sooner or later, at least they did not hear it from him and neither had he to deal with their, most likely obnoxious, reactions.

“I hope this environment fits your taste more. Even though I would assume that, back in the dining hall, you had more choices,” said Daphnes in a cheerful manner but Ganondorf ignored his pun. He had enough, more than enough, of his jokes and the only thing he wanted now was to get his business done as long as he could hold his temper back and then finally leave this place. “I see, you are back to your old seriousness.” Daphnes sighed out loud. “Then tell me what prompted you to embark on a journey to me.”

Ganondorf came straight to the point without any introduction. He kept it as short as possible while still delivering the most important information. It would have benefitted him more if he did not keep such a distance and he had decided before to behave more open-minded but, besides all these facts, he was unable to act this way anymore.

Yet it nagged on him that he had to confess their weakness and his incapacity to deal with the problem of the disease himself. Going into unnecessary details or further clarifications would only make it worse because even in its short form it scratched the limits of what he was able to endure. He felt how this bruised his own ego and insulting this always caused more pain to him than severe injuries cluttering all over his body.

To make it easier bearable for him, Ganondorf prettified the whole situation in his favor. He claimed to be here in a more preventative way as only a few of the Gerudo were infected by the disease and even less died. Furthermore, he insisted that people who lived in nearby villages had similar complaints and if nothing was done against the source, it could become an epidemic with serious consequences for all of them.

Though Ganondorf had another reasons for his alternation. In the end, Daphnes was still the King of Hyrule with a strong army under his command. Albeit he doubted that he was a man who would exploit the situation of the Gerudo in his favor and use their weakened condition to oppress them, it was the best to not even give him the idea at all.

“This sounds like a terrible fate you have to deal with!” Daphnes had listened to Ganondorf for the whole time and only interrupted him for very few things. Without hesitation he declared, “There is no question that I offer my help to the best of my abilities. Still, I do not remember that we had a case like you mentioned since my reign nor in that of my father’s. I am afraid I cannot grant you my help immediately by now. Though, may I ask if you are certain of the inscription that we, the Hylians, have dealt and defeated the disease before?”

“There is no doubt,” responded Ganondorf plainly. He had spent a long time back at the Spirit Temple in the search of a solution. When he found that specific section, which was his only chance besides widespread deaths of his people, he, at least, deciphered it tenth time to not be mistaken. Because he would have done everything to avoid asking the Hylians for help.

“I am certain then, in this case, it must be in the archive where we store the documents of our history. I will arrange that it will be searched right away for any evidence for the cure,” decided Daphnes as he stood up, indicating he would directly order the research. “Yet I am afraid it will need time. At the minimum one day, even for a good amount of people I will select.”

“You can call me when you’ve found it,” answered Ganondorf who considered the meeting to be finished. He had partially archived what he wanted and there was nothing he could do to speed it up by now. Unfortunate, waiting faster was impossible. Yet it was the best to leave before his inner-self gained the upper hand as it was rebelling more and more.

“There is the possibility to stay here the night or necessary for more than one,” suggested Daphnes in a friendly manner. “It might be more comfortable than to camp in the wild. We have enough room for you.”

“No way!” At this moment, Ganondorf was unable to hold his indignation back though he at least tried to not sound too aggressive. “I wait outside in Hyrule Field or wherever! Just send somebody to call me when you’ve found something! That’s good enough for me!”

“I see. Your mind is certainly hard to change,” answered Daphnes whose disappointment was audible. “Then let me at least call one of my guards to escort you to the outside there.”

“I’m not retarded, I can find it alone!” responded Ganondorf harshly before he turned around and left him. He heard the desperate sigh of the king.

However, Ganondorf regretted his uncontrolled outburst as it would have been better if he had remained more behaved, at least as long as he did not have what he wanted. But alone the thought of staying overnight made him go berserk in the inside. And sometimes, specific men just needed downright words to get the point. Yet, at least, he refrained from slicing through Daphnes’ throat with anything he got into his hands or directly smash his head into pieces to keep him quiet.

Still furious, Ganondorf ended up in the gigantic hall again. The only thing missing before he could finally leave this unpleasant place was his sword. He observed the hall and at least this time his departure would not be delayed further when he saw a soldier leaning against the wall with his weapon. Yet it was not the one he had handed it over earlier.

But what Ganondorf saw on the other side of the hall was the final straw for him. It was one thing to hand his sword over to a Hylian, but it was another to see one of them to unsheathe it by half and inspect it with his bare hands.

With burning anger inside him, he rushed towards the man, who looked up when Ganondorf had almost reached him. “I can’t believe that it belongs to someone like you. That’s truly a masterpiece of a sword; I never hold something similar like this in my hands.” He sneered,” I truly wonder if someone misses it.”

Yet he could not release any other word, as Ganondorf had already interrupted him. “Get your filthy hands off!” He snatched away his sword forcefully and grabbed instantly the soldier’s throat to rudely push him against the wall. Reflexively the man gripped the arm of his attacker but he was unable to speak or even breathe and only rasping sounds left his mouth.

“You’re not fit to touch its sacred blade.” Ganondorf spoke more calmly but still insistently. Yet shortly afterwards, he loosened his grasp as he heard that the other guards fiddling around their steel in order to help their man. “I swear you. Next time you see it, it will be the last time once it has eaten itself through your head.”

He let go of the Hylian and moved on while the man slid to the floor and panted for breath, still with fear in his eyes. Ganondorf was certainly in the mood to send this one straight to hell for his acting, but he knew he would regret it later. Furthermore, his uppermost interest was to get out of the castle as soon as possible.

He heard the man cursing about him but the soldiers did not intend to chase him as he was still considered as a guest of the king.

However, one thing was absolutely certain for him. If a situation similar to this would ever occur again, where the Gerudo were in need of the Hylian, there were only two possibilities. Number one would be that he was dead and his descendent would have the questionable pleasure to crawl before the King of Hyrule and abase himself.

Number two would be that he was still alive. In this case, he would do it by his standards with the remaining force of the Gerudo. Even if it would mean a war, which he could not win at any cost and ultimately end in his death, it would not matter to him.

Because he knew now what was a lot worse than being dead. It was to bear this humiliation to which no physical wound would ever compare to.

* * *

Link sat on a small table directly under a window and the smell of food entered his nose. The room itself was noble furnished with a canopy bed where four or five of him would find a place to sleep. Furthermore, the cupboards and shelves were full of toys and books. Zelda surely had a pleasant lifestyle, at least on the materialistic side.

She had guided him here after they had watched the meeting of Ganondorf and her father. The soldiers themselves were told by her that he was a reliable friend and therefore allowed to stay, alone. They both agreed that it would be the best if Link did not attend to the dinner because back then, Zelda had the bad feeling that her father got a strange idea to invite his visitor. This one may not have any clue about Link and his knowledge but it was neither necessary that he gained it. But she arranged that Link got served a meal, which one of the maids brought to her chamber.

After he finished, Link tried to remember when he last had eat anything near this delicious. It must have been a long time because on his journey through the future Hyrule, he either ate what he found in the wild or what he had bought in a village. The last was rare as many of them were destroyed.

In the end, Link came to the conclusion that it must have been back to the time when he still lived in the Kokiri Forest. Thinking about it filled him with warm feelings. Even though he learnt that he was not born as a Kokiri but a Hylian, he still had a strong bond to the woods and the ones who shared his childhood.

He was certain. When he was done with his assignment here and Hyrule was finally saved, he would go there. It might be only a few weeks for them, but for him it literally felt like ages since he last visited them and they were able to recognize him as the one he was because they did not when he was an adult. Maybe he was even far enough in the past that the Great Deku Tree was still alive. That would be terrific.

However, this thought stopped his dreaming about his past. It was true that Zelda stated she send him back in time before he pulled the Master Sword, but not how long before the incident. The question arose to which point he was exactly send to and what events had and had not happened until now. Furthermore, it made him wonder what was already different in this time due to his interference and knowledge.

Suddenly, the door opened and interrupted Link’s thoughts immediately. Zelda came in and her face carried concern and fright, but there was no chance to address it as she already started, “I just cannot believe it nor my father. He let himself get involved with this traitor without any sign of suspicion why, all out of a sudden, this one came to our castle. He had never come before. Never! Yet even this is not enough. He talks with him like he is an old friend and the worst, he sent me away when I warned my father about the danger of this invader!”

Zelda took a seat on the chair next to Link while she balled her fists. From her outburst, he assumed that she actually met Ganondorf at the dinner. With all the knowledge she gained from him before, it must have been a very tough situation to face him and it was naturally that her emotions ran wild.

Some time passed before she had found her strength back to continue, “Do you know how bad it feels to sit on the same table as the potential murderer of your own father? And you know that he will not listen to any word you say because he sides with his own doom? While this demise acts like an innocent, but you feel that everything inside this one is seething, only waiting for the perfect moment to strike? And then your father decides to speak with him alone and when you try to prevent it, you are sent away and have to see how he walks right into the trap?”

Link did not know what he should answer, neither did Navi, but it seemed enough for Zelda that she had someone who listened to her worries and did not chose to ignore her like her father. She continued in her narration of the occurrences longer, but it did not look like she would calm down. More of the opposite and with every minute passing by, she got more and more nervous until she reached a point where she was unable to sit inactively.

“My apology, Link. Yet I cannot wait any longer. I have to see him. I have to find my father,” decided Zelda while the tension was noticeable on all of her body. The fear about her father that he could be injured or worse, dead, was strong. Very strong. To a degree that it almost infected Link as well and he knew, no matter what he would do or say, he could not change her mind.

Zelda held Link on his arm while she dragged him around the castle. He did not notice much of it as Zelda really hurried across it, probably to the room where she thought her father met with Ganondorf.

It was across a corridor and around a corner when, out of a sudden, she stopped and Link bumped into her. Soon afterwards he caught sight of a middle aged man in an aristocratic robe, who walked down the hallway with his back towards them.

“Father!” A cry of relief left Zelda’s mouth as she rushed towards the man.

That one turned around in surprise but his expression soon got irked. “Zelda! What are you doing here? Have I not told you to…,” He said nothing more when Zelda embraced him.

Obviously she had problems in holding her tears back. “I was worried about you.”

No words were necessary to see that the two shared a deep bond. A very deep one. Link never thought he would encounter this feeling, but he was a little jealous of her. He never got to know his parents as they both died in the Hyrulean Civil War. Even though the Great Deku Tree and some of the Kokiri cared well for him, the relationship could not stand up to this.

“It is a shame that you do not always behave this lovely,” remarked Daphnes after Zelda calmed down again. “And do you not think it fits better when the old watch after the young? Or have you established a new law in my absence which states the other way? I would give you credit in doing so.” He lifted his head and looked at Link whom he gave a smile. “And I see you made a new friend.”

Daphnes pulled Zelda gently away when he said, “If your worries are now vanished, I suggest you two go playing. I still have an issue to settle down.” He turned around in order to leave.

However, Zelda followed him immediately. “Please wait. There is another matter. I entreat you to hear it.”

“This has time for later. As I have mentioned before, I have an issue to settle.” His voice became more insistently. “And do not think I have already forgotten the concern back at the dinner. We have to speak about that one as well.”

“This is really important!” insisted Zelda who grabbed her father on his clothing but Daphnes did not show any sign of paying attention.

“I told you “later”.” He turned towards two of his guards. “I assume my daughter wants to go back to her chamber. Could you show her the way?”

Zelda let go of him. There was no meaning to try to make him listen to their concerns. Yet they soon would have the chance to clarify the situation. And Daphnes was in an excellent state of health which was a good sign and most probably Ganondorf was not around anymore to change it.

However, one thing was certain as well. It would not be easy to convince the King of Hyrule of his story and to get him to do something against the Gerudo before it was too late. Even though he had Zelda on his side, it seemed like the greatest challenge in order to save the kingdom from its dark future was still coming.

 


	9. Chapter 9

For the first time, Link saw the personal chamber of the king, a very noble and spacious room. The furniture was ornamented and some parts of it were gilded or even jeweled. They sparkled bright due to the rays of the evening sun, which shined trough the large windows. Zelda had dragged him here because Daphnes tend to spend the hours at this daytime there, alone, in order to reflect about political and royal issues in privacy.

Zelda stood next to Link in front of Daphnes, who sat on his armchair with some papers on the table next to him. They both argued about the issue in the dining hall while Link remained silent. As it was more a matter between them, Link observed mentally absent the paintings which portrayed the royal family over the course of history instead of listening to their talk. Yet when Zelda mentioned the real reasons for their coming, he found back from his daydreaming.

“Ah, yes. You have mentioned an important issue this afternoon. What is it?” Yet it seemed like Daphnes guessed the answer in an instant when he sighed forlorn. “You are really dotty about him, are you not? It is without any questions that Ganondorf left a doubtful impression on you since this one day you have met him first.” He smiled desperate. “I wish you would have this persistence on other topics as well. How often have we addressed this now? I have lost the count.”

“We may have addressed it often, but it never lasted long and you only put me off,” responded Zelda unperturbed.

“You see, Zelda, I have told you it more than once that I am not blind to Ganondorf’s attitude or do not understand why some of my people loathe him. Still, this is a matter of political interest and I have my duties as a sovereign of Hyrule, which are my highest priority.” Daphnes stopped in his explanation and after a short pause he added in a calm way, “You are still young and see the world with different eyes than I do. I do not expect you to understand it by now, yet I do neither see a meaning in discussing it further.”

“How can you know I will not understand it if you have never tried?” complained Zelda and it was visible she had to hold herself back not to yell. “You never even gave me the chance, nor did you ever hear me out.”

“Do not speak to me in that tone of voice!” interrupted Daphnes. The kindness of his face disappeared and he looked rigorously at his daughter whereas Zelda was quiet. Yet her body language showed that she had not finished.

The atmosphere was tensed when Zelda began to argue again with her father and complained that he permitted Ganondorf a much worse behavior without addressing it, unlike hers. Link dreaded that at one point, Daphnes would stop listening and just threw them out. It would be the worst scenario that could happen as it would equal the fall of the kingdom.

He had to admit that he thought it would be easier to inform and persuade the king, but from what he has heard from Zelda and seen himself it looked like he was not too trusting in words of children. On the other side, he almost never found himself in a situation where he had convinced someone with mere words alone. Normally he gained the trust of people when he solved their problems and gained the credibility of the different folks in Hyrule. But at this point he was unsure if Daphnes would recognize his sacred mark or only considered it a bad joke.

Link just hoped that Zelda was wise enough to know how she could get her father to listen and convince him. However, to Link’s surprise, Daphnes seemed like a man who acted affable as long as he had no urgent business to do for his kingdom.

“My different treatment might seem unfair to you, yet if you do not want to have unnecessary conflicts, you have to consider cultural differences.” Daphnes leant backwards before he continued, “I assume his attitude is a curse that lies on the Gerudo Kings. According to my grandfather, the predecessor of Ganondorf was not differed not much personality-wise. Due to his age he was of course more experienced and matured, therefore acting more behaved, yet he could neither hide his arrogance nor his short temper.” Daphnes shrugged his shoulders. “In the end, I do not think you can blame them for this. Observe the environment they are raised in, combined with the almost godlike worship by the Gerudo themselves and it becomes pretty obvious why they develop those quirks.”

“I do not deny that they have a different culture and a hard life because of the desert. Yet these circumstances are no excuse for how he reacts. Or takes whatever he desires without fearing punishment. I do not understand. Why do you acquiesce his rudeness and remain polite instead of putting him in his place? Why do you give him comfort that he does not even acknowledge, at all?” Zelda looked at him in full incomprehension. “He does not give you anything in return. His behavior rather shows the exact opposite.”

The expression of Daphnes got again desperate. “That is exactly what I meant when I told you are too young to understand. The answer is within the question. What do you think would happen if I act in a similar manner as Ganondorf does?” Daphnes raised an eyebrow when he looked in the questioning eyes of Link and Zelda.

Interestingly, this was a question that sometimes came to Link’s mind on his quest to save Hyrule. He never understood in the first place why the king got himself involved and trusted a man, who was even back then known as a bandit leader. However, he never got an answer that was satisfying enough.

“I tell you. It would not need a long time until we come into a dispute.” Daphnes leant forward and lowered his voice in order to emphasize his following statement. “One which would not be settled with soft words but with hard steel. The price would not be uncomfortable agreements but valuable lives.”

Although Daphnes turned his head away, Link felt his grief. “We encountered such an event in our recent history, which shattered our country. You both most likely have heard of it though you have been still babies when it finally ended after eras.” He made a pause before he continued dejected, “Man died. Women died. Even children. I was there; outside on the fields. What I have seen; I will never forget. Never in my life. There are no words to describe the cruelty the Hyrulean Civil War had shown us before we were able to unify the country again after much effort and many losses.”

Daphnes stood up and according to his body language, the memories of the event must torture him greatly. At this part, Link could understand him very well as he also had to face a lot of deaths and destruction, including seeing people he cared for suffer or even die. Things he would never forgot either, but just like Daphnes, he had to keep on going, no matter what happened, to finally put it to an end.

Link and Zelda watched Daphnes in silence as he walked towards the window and looked outside for a while.   
“Yet what is more important now is that I never want to see anything similar ever again.” He turned around and the rejection from before has vanished. “It is my responsibility as a king to keep away any harm that could affect my or the other’s people. I could have only reign for my own benefit. The resources are here, yet I never wanted to. I could very well have drowned myself into depression, yet it was my love of life and trust in the people of Hyrule that got me over the dark era. I never want to lose either of these two.”

Daphnes made a short pause and stroked through his hair. “What this has to do with the original case of Ganondorf is, if he lacks the empathy towards me, I have to fill in his part. And I do it without hesitation. Although this does not equal I spare him everything, yet if I would refuse it, the fronts between us would get hardened and the inevitable solution of it would be another bloody conflict. And the Gerudos are dangerous to deal with because of their high skills in combat.”

It was impressive for Link to hear Daphnes’ view. He never thought about it from this perspective. However, he could not help himself but to feel sick that the trust of such a man was so heavily exploited. His aversion against Ganondorf and his schemes grew even bigger as they already were. The same applied for his desire to stop him.

Similar to Link, it seemed that Zelda did not expected this reasoning behind her father’s acting as well. Yet, she must have felt like him that the time had come that the King of Hyrule should finally be introduced to the danger, which she showed when she brought up Ganondorf’s crimes again. Daphnes explained that he did not intend to take an action against him for the kingdom’s sake, unless it was absolute necessary and he crossed the boundaries of their law too far. He feared that the Gerudo would take it as a declaration of war if he punished their king.

“If you are confident that at this point, he has not violated our laws long enough to interfere, then at least listen to his story. He knows Ganondorf’s intention better than anybody of us because he has seen them firsthand.”

“Your stubbornness can be exhausting. It must be inherited from your mother.” Daphnes released a deep sigh as he dropped back in his armchair. “Fine, I will listen. Yet, let me clarify one thing. This is the last time. After this the subject is off the table and I do not want to hear about it or Ganondorf ever again from you.” Zelda agreed without any sign of hesitation. She and Link knew that there would not be a later time to discuss it again as Daphnes would not see that day.

While Zelda enlightened her father about Link and his incredible adventure of becoming a chosen by the Triforce and was appointed to be the Hero of Time in order to defeat Ganondorf, Link could see that Daphnes did not believe a single word. However, he let her finish speaking.

“You really intend to tell me that your friend is a chosen by the Goddesses themselves?” responded Daphnes doubtfully before he lowered his voice. “Zelda, this is not a matter you make jokes about. This is blasphemy and you know that this is considered a capital crime.”

Daphnes sounded displeased, extremely displeased, but it did not intimidate Zelda. “I am neither joking nor do I blaspheme our creators. It is on and off itself the inevitable truth. And the evidence for it is right here.”

Zelda looked at Link but he already raised his hand that Daphnes could see the mark on it, who inspected the sign but it was more than obvious that he was not convinced by it either. “I have to admit, it looks authentic. You have found a sorcerer who is well versed in this magic school,” he responded unimpressed. “Yet you two should stop. I was content to explain you my reasons of acting towards Ganondorf as you were curious about it. Yet this here is getting ridiculous. Up to this point, I can still pretend that nothing of this has ever happened. It will have no consequence for you, even though it should, if you leave now.”

Despite the menace of her father, Zelda did not give up in her argumentation or showed any signs of doubts. Link watched the further conversation of Daphnes and her in silence as there was nothing he could contribute.

“In conclusion it means you stick to the assumption that he is a chosen one. One that is aware of the fact that Ganondorf’s sole intention is to betray me in order to get the kingdom and the Triforce in his hands? And you gained all this knowledge because he defeated him in the future and travelled back in time to warn us? Is that your accusation?” repeated Daphnes baffled yet he recovered from his surprise when he added bothered, “Are you serious? This is the most incredible tale I have ever heard and you two can trust me, I have listened to a lot from very different individuals. Yet this surpasses them all.”

It did not need a spoken out answer by Zelda for Daphnes to guess it. He must have known it in the instant he saw her face. “And you are aware that it has severe consequences for both of you if they turn out wrong?”

“Indeed,” answered Zelda utterly determined while Link’s look shared the same resoluteness. He did not overcome all the obstacles to give up now and there was no reason for it either.

“I can’t believe it had come this far,” mumbled Daphnes in disappointment as he stood up and made a gesture that they should follow him.

* * *

Soon they reached their destination, a large room with a gritty atmosphere as it was only lightened by small high-lying windows and candles. It reminded Link on the Lakeside Laboratory with all the containers and bottles, which were filled with either strange liquids or were inhabited by other odd creatures. Furthermore, the shelves contained a lot of books and other forms of scripts, yet some of them looked like they would fall apart any second if one was foolish enough to touch them.

While Link inspected his surroundings and observed the scientists, who were absorbed in their research, Daphnes spook with one of them. Shortly afterwards, the humpy man with a goatee beard crawled towards him. "He is Link who claims to be blessed?" His voice sounded throaty while the old eyes observed Link, "His name is Professor Mizumi, head of the alchemy laboratory of Hyrule. He has a widespread knowledge of all forms of magic and arts. For him it is easy to figure out the origin of them. Does he still intend to make demand of Professor Mizumi's time or will he save it?"

Link was a bit uncertain because of the choice of language the scientist used, but after he had familiarized himself with it, he only nodded. His decision stood for a long time and there was no turning back.

While Zelda and Daphnes waited in the entrance area, Mizumi guided Link across the small corridors. Even though the room was huge, it felt like there was not enough space. Link had to watch out to not accidently threw something off the table before the scientist finally offered him a seat.

Mizumi used various kinds of mixtures and spells. Although Link did not have a clue what exactly the man was doing and neither did this one offered an explanation, it was interesting to watch him. The fascinated expression of the scientist lightened, accompanied by some mumbles, with every part of the procedure he finished. Satisfaction filled Link as it was most likely that his mission would finally reach its end.

"His Majesty, this is fantastic!" yelled Mizumi in euphoria through the whole laboratory after he was finished. While he rushed back to the entrance, the other workers looked confused at their chief. Link followed him to not get lost between all the equipment, yet it proved to be not difficult because the man was slow on his feet.

"This is no human magic! This is a higher power! This is godlike! Think of it!" The man was unstoppable in his speech once he reached Daphnes. "All the legends told about the Golden Relic! About the existence of the Triforce! This is the best proof Mizumi encountered in his lifetime! He has no doubt about its authenticity! This mark is a remnant of the Triforce itself!"

Mizumi went on in his excitement but Link noticed that Daphnes' face got pale and his spirited features went away for a terrified expression. When he sat down on the chair behind him, the scientist stopped in his narration and asked him worried, "Is something bothering him, His Majesty?"

"It is… Excuse me, Mizumi. Could you please let me alone with these two?" Daphnes' voice sounded thin and his look was absent.

"As he wishes." Mizumi went to the other scientists to talk about his discovery.

"You two were not fooling me," whispered Daphnes when he stared on the ground. Zelda and Link looked at each other but they did not say a word. Though he felt sorry for Daphnes disappointment, it was a relief that they were not proclaimed as liars anymore.

Slowly the king lifted his head. "The things you have told me before." His voice trembled. "The intentions of Ganondorf. The invasion. Does he plan to usurp Hyrule? Does he really plan it? Tell me!" He sounded pleading as if he wished it was not the truth and still struggled to accept that he was betrayed by the Gerudo.

However, the only answer Zelda gave him was, "Yes, father. He does."

Daphnes turned his look away. "I had given him credit for many things. Even vicious ones. Still, this… I would have never thought he would go this far." Daphnes took a deep breath and put his head in his hands. "I am still unable to believe this. That I was this grievously mistaken in him. This means everything he told me was a lie right from the beginning? He only exploited my empathy and manipulated me into carelessness?" The keen disappointment was visible on his entire body. "I… I have no words for this."

"Father, please. I know that it affects you deeply, yet he is not worth to make you feel low. He is the one who should for being a high traitor." Zelda sounded pleading when she stepped towards her father and grabbed his arm. "Yet you are the only one who can act against him. Please, get him captured before he starts his evil scheme."

Daphnes turned his head to his daughter and responded spluttering, "I will think about it over the night. I need the time to arrange my thoughts. The following consequences will be fatal. There is no way back once the path is chosen. It is not wise to make such a decision rashly."

Though king's frustration was hard to look at, Link was more than glad that the truth was finally revealed before anything crucial had happened. Finally the tension slowly left him. The royalty and Hyrule would not meet the same fate again and neither would he.

Even if it only were a few days, it felt like a long road to come to this point. At first, back in the desert, it looked like he failed but thanks to an unknown savior and the Gerudos in general, he made it in time. Considering this, he felt bad for them as they made unknowingly a great contribution to their own king's downfall. However, it was the only right thing he had to do and he had no doubts about his doings. Ultimately, this time the end justifies the means.


	10. Chapter 10

A new dawn was breaking over Hyrule Field, when the sun rose into the sky and a bracing wind refreshed the lands, vitalizing the world. On a hill in a small distance to the Hyrule Castle Town, the Gerudo sat around a campfire, while Ganondorf lay separated from them in the grass. Lost in thought, he gazed in the clear blue sky and felt the wind blowing through his hair.

It was a shame he did not noticed much of it yesterday, as he was still filled with anger when he reached the outside of the city. After he met again with his four companions, he only told them that he had settled it so far and would be informed by the Hylians the next or another day.

Although they must have been bursting to know more and ask Ganondorf about his visit, they remained, quiet as they must have noticed he was going berserk on the next one who approached him the wrong way. Therefore he did not spent a long time with them and strongly insisted to be left alone before he rode away on his stallion.

He needed a distraction to calm down again because he felt like he was going to explode otherwise. It did not matter what or who that was, as long as it did not offer any sign of resistance, for this would have enraged him even more. A lot of bestial inhabitants and monsters lost their lifes in this particular night before Ganondorf returned far beyond midnight to the camp and went to sleep.

It was truly a shame that his rage made him blind to the bloom of these fields. Even in the dark hours they were in most parts peaceful, but yet full of life at the same time. He cherished them due to their beauty they offered, unlike the environment he had to face any other day and even up to today tried to avoid in the late hours. The desert was the exact opposite in every regard, no matter which daytime. It was hostile and the few living beings not even worth mentioning as they either hide beneath the sand or were bloodthirsty monsters.

Although he would never admit it: besides his hate towards the Hylians, he envied them for their countryside. Sometimes he wished he would be a part of them. Just thinking about witnessing these fields with a bracing wind full of life everyday instead of the one which blew in the desert and only carried death was wonderful.

It were moments like these when he felt them at strongest. Normally he hid them deep inside himself, but then they crawled outside of their lair in the search of the surface. They were powerful… the desire… the lust… even the greed… to conquer and, in the end, possess every single corner of this kingdom.

Even though he never told it anybody, it was true that he desired after this country since he first got behold of the beautiful green fields, which took away his breath like nothing else before or after it. Even the brightest and most valuable treasures he held in his hands lost their brilliancy compared to these lovely landscapes. But what hurt him the most was the knowledge that this hunger could never be satisfied. He would always starve for this kingdom. Always.

“I think I would even bestow my own life to be the King of Hyrule, even if it’s only for a day…,” Ganondorf mumbled as he broke out in inner laughter. He noticed that it was one of these rare moments in which he completely fooled around. He knew he was a man from the desert, born and raised there. He would spend his whole lifetime with the sand and one day, his body would become a part of the wasteland itself. Just like he thought, he would never be able to satisfy this hunger. Not this one. He sighed melancholically. Never.

Suddenly, Ganondorf was interrupted in his daydreaming when one of the Gerudo touched him on his shoulder. “Lord Ganondorf. The Hylian warriors are coming.” He lifted his upper body and looked into the direction she pointed at.

“Strange… Why are they that many?” Ganondorf was surprised once he stood up. Yet he had a bad feeling about their presence when they headed towards the Gerudo. His hands slid to his blade, making sure it was there and ready for what was coming in. It had to be unpleasant.

Soon afterwards, the Hylian company reached them. About thirty soldiers were lined up behind a tall man, probably around his forties, who shortly introduced himself as General Aldar. His angular face was covered with black beard stubbles and even though his expression was relaxed, his eyes were cold. Ganondorf noticed soon that he was not someone who wasted time with trivia and therefore directly stated the reason of his visit and his accompaniment.

“His Majesty, Daphnes Hyrule the Third, current sovereign of the Kingdom of Hyrule, had issued an arrest warrant against Ganondorf, tribe patriarch of the Gerudo,” announced the man formally before he added more provocatively, “And I’m the one who was awarded with the privilege to conduct His Majesty’s order as the commandant. I also believe that this action was very long overdue.”

Ganondorf hid his astonishment as he did not foresee such a result after the audience with Daphnes. At first he thought it was a bad joke but the Hylian did not look like he was jesting. In his head arose the question if it was because of the two soldiers he tackled yesterday, although he believed that he was not too harsh to them by his standards. Besides the fact that they deserved it.

Before he could think about it any further, Aldar took a pell out of one soldier’s hands and threw it over to Ganondorf, who took a short look at it. He deciphered that it said something about an arrest but due to the fact that it was written in Hylian symbols, he was not in the mood to read more of it, even though he had the ability. He was also more occupied in surpassing his upcoming anger instead of dealing with such things.

“I don’t have need for this scrap of paper. I have better things to do with my time than to decipher your scribble,” said Ganondorf indifferently while the pell vanished in a small purple vortex. “If you have a problem, make use of your mouth. Or, what I rather advice, stop bothering me with your pathetic presence and remove yourself out of my sight. Immediately!”

Aldar neither showed any impression nor did he avert his gaze from him and only responded in his cold, yet superior manner, “I’m not leaving in the absence of yours as it would contradict my king’s order. Furthermore, just leaving someone who’s charged with high treason against our king and our fatherland would contradict my own conscience as well.” The general smirked. “It would be like I commit a capital crime myself and I’m not keen to experience the consequences of such an action. Assuming that an uncivilized savage like you is even able to understand what I intend to say.”

That statement was so unexpected for Ganondorf that he did not even react to the insult. He was prepared for a lot of accusations as he had committed many things that under the Hylian law were stated as crimes, but never in a lifetime high treason. It surprised him how they could come to such incrimination and were furthermore convinced of it to sentence him. He could not think of any foundations which would justify this. There must be someone who vigorously denounced him at the king.

“Well, well… why so surprised? Sooner or later everyone has to pay for his reckoning, no matter how good he represses the memory of it,” said Aldar sardonically. “Or in the case of a specific Gerudo, take responsibility and punishment for his crimes, no matter how good he denies them.”

Ganondorf struggled with himself if he should even deign himself to answer, but it did not seem that Aldar expected one as he suggested shortly afterwards, “I highly recommend to surrender voluntary and we won’t harm you. At least, not now. Otherwise, we will use our force and we will not hold back which means we can’t guarantee your life. Even you aren’t such a fool to think you will be victorious against all us, are you?”

Now the line of his patience was definitely crossed. The arrogance of this Hylian was obnoxious. “You want a piece of me?! Very funny!” he responded dismissively, when he was on the edge of going mad. “But I assume that the fools are you. You aren’t even able to notice that you’ve picked a quarrel with the wrong man, you pack of lowlifes.”

Ganondorf drew his sword and pointed it in the direction of Aldar. “I hope you don’t regret it too much to be unable to experience tomorrow.” There was no chance that this matter would be settled with mere words alone anymore. If it was their desire to have a fight, then they could have one. He could teach them straightly how they should behave in his presence.

“This means you refuse my offer? My, my, you’re indeed as arrogant as they say,” sighed Aldar unimpressed by the menace. “Pitiful fool. Maybe to your people you’re something special, but to us you’re just a common outlaw now and treated as one.” Aldar drew his sword as well. “Let’s see how long you can hold up to your reputation before we’ll bring you down to earth. Or maybe inside it.”

Regardless of his fury created by the insults, Ganondorf had to keep in mind to not cause unnecessary deaths. It was neither the desert nor were they introducers, but emissaries of the king himself on their own territory.

To commit murder here and on them would certainly led into a warlike conflict and would be soon followed by a declaration of war itself. An issue he could not afford right now in regard to the disastrous circumstances the Gerudo had to face. Even though an act of war always appeared as the most obvious solution for him when he was on a rampage.

Probably it would have been the best if he did not offer resistance and clarify the misunderstanding first-hand with Daphnes, despite the uncertainty if he would or would not take up a discussion. But what weighed far more for Ganondorf against this possibility was that he could not arrange it with his pride, by any means, to let himself getting captured by them and face the king as a prisoner. However, before he could ponder how to address the entire situation next, he first had to deal with the Hylians and especially their obnoxious general here.

* * *

The sun shined gently as if it was a peaceful day like any other on Hyrule Field, while the metallic sound of clashing swords echoed over the landscape. Ganondorf had to experience that Aldar and his soldiers were more than serious in their attempt to take him captive. What made the whole situation even worse for him and the Gerudos was that these men were well-trained and skilled, especially Aldar. They showed to be in another league compared to the people or monsters they faced in the desert or on their raids. On the other side, it was not a great surprise as one must be very outstanding to rise in the highest rank of the royal army.

At least, some of them were down, unable to fight any further. Unfortunately, he was the last one standing on the Gerudo’s side as well because the Hylians made sure no one of them escaped to inform anyone of the desert tribe. He he was not in the best shape either as it was difficult to dodge and block all of their attacks, obviously visible on his armor and body.

If he had to face them one by one, they would have not been half as troublesome to deal with them, except for Aldar. But fighting him and the rest of his company at the same time was tough. The only reason why he could withstand the battle up to this point was because his spells could hit more than one at a time or stun them. Otherwise, their number compared with their abilities would sheer outrun him.

Ganondorf acknowledged it as a compliment that Daphnes did not think he was a weakling and had sent an elitist division to settle it. However, this time it would not have bothered him if he would have been underestimated.

“Even if you were the best swordsman, combined with magnificent sorcerer skills, you never can take on all of us,” said Aldar in a dismissively, yet calm way, staying out of Ganondorf’s reach. “Just surrender and we can end your pathetic struggling against the inevitable.”

“Do I look like someone who capitulates to a bunch of trash?” roared Ganondorf, who at the exact moment sent one of the Hylians to the ground, defeated.

He had faced monsters, one stronger and more brutal than the other, thirsting for his blood. He had faced them all and he did not even think once to surrender as long as his body was still in a condition where he could fight. There was no possibility that he would concede victory to those whom he despised the most from the bottom of his heart.

“Can’t you see it, fool? Has your rage already eaten up your mind?” Aldar’s voice sounded almost pitying, “Your own pride caused your own followers to fall. What kind of a king are you that you don’t value your own people more than your own weaknesses of character?” He smirked. “I almost pity the Gerudo. To think that they had no choice but to appoint you to be their leader. And that’s only due to their laws and not because you’ve proven yourself to be worthy. Pitiful. Don’t you think they’re far better off without you?”

This was the point when absolutely nothing could restrain Ganondorf anymore. He heard many insulting things about him and the Gerudo, but Aldar was the first one who did it in such a subtle, yet powerful manner. And the way how he pronounced things made it even worse. This man had to pay a reckoning himself. His life was an auspicious beginning.

However, Aldar stayed out of Ganondorf’s reach for most of the battle, which meant he first had to get his way towards him. But the soldiers would not give up either and still charged at him mercilessly. Although his attacks got a far greater impact due to his aggression, which also caused a good amount of the Hylians to go down, his defense suffered from his loss of control over himself, leaving him open for more attacks in return. Additionally, due to his reckless onslaughts, the accuracy of them dropped which furthermore drained his energy far more rapidly than before.

Then he finally pushed the last ones away and only a few meters divided him from his most hated man. Ganondorf was determined to cut through the body of Aldar. There was no one who could stop him from doing it. Neither a soldier nor his mind.

The swords of both clashed into each other, but despite the fact he pulled all his power in the strike, Ganondorf was unable to break through the man’s defense. Even worse, his own muscles trembled while Aldar did not even break a sweat to block the attack. “What the…?”

“Well, why so surprised again?” Aldar could not withhold his mischievous smile any longer. “Don’t you know the wise words from a famous military strategist? He told that if you know the enemy and know yourself, you do not need to fear the results of a hundred battles.” He paused before his expression got more vicious. “Seems like I was able to see through the Gerudo. In opposite to you.”

“Just keep your poison trap shut!” commanded Ganondorf while he remorselessly tried to slaughter the man in front of him, but his attacks did not go through the defense. Not even one of them. This man must really be well-trained if he remained steadfast.

In that moment he realized what the actual problem was and why he constantly failed. It was not Aldar’s defense. It was his own power. He was the one who lacked the power to destroy the defense.

“Seems like you finally got it. And if you’re curious to know why you, apparently all of a sudden, lost your strength, just examine your body. Cluttered with injuries, isn’t it?” observed Aldar satisfied. “This is what happens if you let yourself consume by anger. Your fury pushes you over your limits, but it also makes you blind to any danger, giving your opponent the chance to subdue you and bring you to justice.”

Apart from a few minor injuries, Aldar was still at full health while Ganondorf had exhausted himself a lot on the soldiers, especially after the general provoked him into carelessness. His plan right from the beginning. And he himself was fool enough to play straight into his hands. But the realization came too late and he could not take much action against the attacks that now followed by Aldar.

“I know it would’ve probably ended up in a draw or worse, in our defeat. I’m aware of all the rumors about the terrific powers you wield but also about your behavior. You see, all human strength is limited by the flaws of their possessor. I just had to get the wisdom of your lacks to overcome your power before I fought you.” It seemed like a pleasure for Aldar to present himself as superior and with a skillful strike he slapped the sword out of Ganondorf’s hand. “And now that you’ve kindly bleed yourself dry, all thanks to your pride and short-temper, I’ll take victory to the Kingdom of Hyrule.” Aldar launched the last blow.

That struck homed. It hurt. But more crucial for Ganondorf was the impact, which was strong enough to rush him off his feet and let him fell backwards. Before he was able to stand up again, his way was blocked by the point of Aldar’s sword underneath his chin.

“It’s over now. You’ve lost.” For the first time the man’s expression was utterly frown. “It’s a shame that His Majesty insisted to keep you alive. It would have been a pleasure to slice through your throat and free this world from such a uncivilized fool like you.”

Ganondorf refused to accept that this happened. It could not, it must not be real. It was impossible to either believe or admit that he was defeated by his worst enemies. But even though his blood was still boiling, with his sword out of reach and his entire body feeling like a stone, there was nothing he could do. Not to mention the blade scratching on his vital part he felt with every breath he took. This was bad. Utterly bad.

“Chain him,” commanded Aldar his three soldiers who could still move.

Soon it would be over for him, at the latest when he was inside Hyrule Castle Town again. After the battle here, it was unlikely he would leave it in the near term. Especially not as a free man. The issue yesterday was a walk in the park in comparison to what awaited him this time.

But there was one last possibility he could try, yet it was a dangerous one. If this one failed, he would be more than doomed. On the other side, it was better to die on the battlefield than being arrested by them. Everything was better instead to endure this degree of humiliation.

When they intended to get him up in order to bind his hands on the back, Aldar had to take his sword slightly to the side. Ganondorf hoped he would do so because this was the only moment where his plan had any chance of success.

All of a sudden, he grabbed the sword with his bare hand. The blade bit into his flesh but it was necessary to have a little of control over it and to hoist his upper body. They were unprepared, exactly what he required and before they could react, he, in his desperation, released every last bit left of his anger and power at once.

He did not know if his body was able to handle it. It could knock himself out or even worse, kill him because this energy was the last that hold him alive. Maybe it was not enough to hurt them or sufficient enough to give him the time to flee.

The furious face of Aldar was the last thing Ganondorf saw before he and his surroundings were enveloped in a purple cloud filled with dark magic. The effect was immense and it surpassed every single exception he had taken into this incantation. The backfire afflicted even himself and sent him a few meters backwards. It was powerful, almost too powerful. Far beyond his control. Unbelievable.

His sight was still restricted due to the whirling particles of dust and magic. However, since the screams he heard at the beginning became silent, it must mean he knocked the others out of their consciousness.

Ganondorf slowly stood up and was surprised yet again. Only a few seconds ago he felt like he had reached the uppermost limits of his physical condition and now he was able to stand without problems or pain. Not even his hands trembled, he did not even feel the cut anymore. He could not help himself but thinking that something really odd was going on here.

Yet his blood froze in an instant when the dark cloud vanished and gave a free view on the field where he fought before. And never did he felt that paralyzed.

He had seen death before, very often. He had brought it to many. He never felt regret for the ones whose life he robbed and carried on with his own. But this time it was in a dimension that even made a man like him stunned. Even disgusted. The entire ground was paved with the bodies or their remains of Hylian and Gerudo warriors alike. They were bathed in their own blood, dead.

Ganondorf just stood there, still in disbelief that it was him who caused this. This was not the result of a fight. This was the result of a massacre. A massive bloodshed. Yet he could not explain it to himself. It was like his anger and desperation amplified his power to a degree not even he was aware of. Like a beast which rested inside him, waiting to be unleashed and bring destruction over the ones who dared to oppose him. Yet one thing was for certain: Now he had brought himself and the Gerudo into the biggest trouble they ever had and he had no idea how to get of this.

However, he was soon brought back from his mental absence when something massive hammered on the back part of his head. It hit him out of the blue because his speechlessness left him completely defenseless.  
He lost his balance and intuitive tried to lessen the impact of the fall with one hand, while the other held the wound on his head and soon grew wet.

How often, just how often was he told in his youth to not let his guard down only because he thought the battle was over? An enemy could always been out of his sight or hiding and would exploit his blind spot. He lost so many training combats due to this carelessness over and over again before he finally learnt it. Or, at least, he believed he learnt it because it was exact this mistake he committed, again.

Still dizzied and in pain he tended his head. The last thing his eyes caught was a bulky and bathed in blood survivor with a blunt weapon in his hand that rapidly drew closer to his forehead before everything around him turned dark.


	11. Chapter 11

At first the cold spread throughout his body, but it was soon overshadowed by a pain that got more intense with every second passing by. Although it was present everywhere, it focused in his head and built up to intensity as if it wanted to drive him into insanity. Even if he wanted to ignore it, to fight it, to flail around or to scream, he could nothing of them.

It felt like an eternity before the pain decreased to a level that was bearable though he still did not move. However, no matter how painful it was, it still would mean one thing: he was not dead, at least not yet. Though it might have been better in order to just escape everything.

In this very moment, Ganondorf disrupted his flow of thoughts because this was getting pathetic. Very pathetic. He always despised the ones who swallowed up in self-pity instead of standing up again and he would not allow himself to become such an inferior weakling. It would have been a treachery towards his people and, more important, towards himself.

Yet, first of all, he had to gain control over his body again and figure out where he was. It took him some time and inner struggle before he finally opened his eyes. His view was extremely blurred and the fact that he was surrounded by darkness did not make it better.

Ganondorf could recognize a source of light that was spent by a torch and which was disconnected by black stripes. At first he dreaded that a part of his field of vision was destroyed but as longer as he watched at it, the contours sharpened and he could see that they were caused by thick bars.

Albeit fragmentary, more and more of his memories from the encounter with Aldar on Hyrule Field came back again, which also answered the astonishment why he landed in this oubliette here. In regard to the result of this battle, every other action, besides killing him immediately, would have made him questioning the sanity of the Hylians.

Slowly the numbness of his other body parts vanished and he started the attempts to get up from the floor. It was cold and wet, both attributes he was neither familiarized nor fond of but soon Ganondorf had to experience that he was unable to move his arms at free will. He relied on his sense of touch when he examined the reason, a handcuff which was solid attached. To his chagrin, they definitely did not skimp on it, neither the material nor the thickness.

In an awkward manner and with great effort, Ganondorf was at least able to get up in order to lean against the wall. Though it was only a ridiculous achievement, it was exhausting. Very exhausting. There have been definitely better days in his life.

He let some time pass before he tried to stretch the chain links in order to see if he could possibly break them, but they did not loosen their connection at all. The only thing he earned after he put more strength into it was a stronger pain in his head that made him stop in an instant.

Certainly, this one Hylian, who caused his headache, knew his handcraft as he had never suffered from such a strong one in his lifetime. On the other side, even if he would have been at full health, it would have been unlikely that he could destroy this chain with his bare physical powers.

Yet he was not out of options and if his bodily strength was no help, he just had to use his other abilities. Letting it rust, liquefying it or just changing its substance. There were so many possibilities that would have the same effect.

Ganondorf took a shot at the easiest spell of them as he had still problems to properly concentrate but to his incomprehension absolutely nothing happened. He only earned a numb feeling in his fingers.

This was impossible. He refused to accept this. He tried out an incantation that everybody, who was able to wield even the smallest amount of magic, could utilize. However, nothing happened. This just could not be. He could not be that dizzy to get this one right and tried one spell after another. Without success.

Then it dawned him what the Hylians must have done once he paid more attention to the numbing feeling that appeared after each incantation he tried to cast. It was a sign that the magic of a person was sealed. Though he did not understand how they were able to do first, the realization came soon again. After they caught him, he had lost his consciousness for an unknown amount of time. Furthermore, they were the Hylians, a folk known to inhabit strong magical powers. Both attributes combined were more than enough to even shut down the powers of a warlock of his degree.

Ganondorf dropped back against the wall behind him and a desperate grin appeared. This was bad, utterly bad. This time, no desert would bury the remains of the ones he had murdered and seal any proof of his actions underneath the sand. And the ones he killed were not thievish riff-raff either, where one might be generous enough to bend an eye and let him get away with it. He had crossed the borders of Hylian law, he had crossed them by far. He sighed. He entirely overstepped them.

He had no sword or any other weapon anymore, his magic was reliable sealed just like his hands. They were only kind enough to leave him a shirt and a trouser. In conclusion, if he did not get any brilliant idea anytime soon to avoid his upcoming punishment, he would be a doomed man. A very doomed and dead one.

* * *

The time passed by when Ganondorf heard voices and footsteps that echoed through the corridors of the oubliette, before a silhouette appeared in front of the bars. “That’s a surprise. It was even one that you survived but I’d never believed you would come back to your senses in barely a day. Well, on the other side, you desert people are said to be very tough.” Two other shadows appeared behind the guard.

Ganondorf recognized the voice, which was unusual as he never had an outstanding interest for his fellow men and especially not the Hylian ones, but he was unable to match him to a specific person.

“I’m almost willing to say it’s nice to meet again, but that would be a more than obvious lie, therefore I’ll keep it to myself,” he said in an unexpected neutral manner while he opened the cell door. “However, I know someone else who wants to have a talk with you one last time.”

Ganondorf did not give him an answer and only watched at him, who approached to a chain, which was attached besides him on the wall, whereas his followers waited close by the door.

When the Hylian finished his work he turned towards Ganondorf again. “It’s your decision if you behave appropriate to the situation and cooperate or if you wish to cause trouble. As for the later, I can promise you that you’re the one who suffers from the consequences, as your trouble will come back at you immediately.”

Ganondorf knew it would be wise for him to not offer resistance before the man even had opened his mouth. He should think about what he was going to doing so as he was certainly not protected by his royal status anymore. Unfortunate, he always had great problems in accepting a subordinate role.

Without any further explanation, the man walked past the other two and Ganondorf was still puzzled what this one actually wanted from him. At least until he was suddenly dragged with the chain, which pulled him rudely out of his sitting position. Only then he noticed the other end to be chained around the neck the whole time.

“Oh well,” said the man, unconcerned while he turned around. “I also suggest you to stand up and walk the way yourself. Unless, of course, you have an obsession with cleaning or a general affinity towards the floor.”

How much Ganondorf wished to smash the man’s skull against the wall for this statement. Yet he had not many choices. Albeit extremely reluctantly, he followed them without noteworthy resistance. This one would not get him anywhere now in the absence of a plan. He would save it for a more fitting time.

Soon afterwards, Ganondorf saw a corridor he was quite familiar with, which also eliminated any uncertainties where he was and who wanted to speak with him. He even hated these walls when he got behold of them the first time. Back then he was overwhelmed by the splendor and the prosperity while the temptation to attain parts for himself almost killed him on the inside. Things that distracted him at least a little from the upcoming event and the grimaces of the Hylians. But now it was only sickening to cross it. Everything was as a prisoner, bound to the will of his captors.

Once they reached the tremendous door in the large main hall, the man who held the chain turned around and Ganondorf finally remembered why he knew him. “At least this time I hadn’t to watch out for your fingers, also you might prefer to lose these ones instead of another body part of yours.” Even though he tried to sound tactfully, his malicious expression spoke for itself. “Nevertheless, I hope you know how to behave proper now, otherwise it can end quite ugly. For you, that is.”

Ganondorf had a hard time to remain clam when comments like these confronted him. The Hylians were truly aware of the fact that they had him, together with his powers, in hand and they would not hesitate to show it to him. It was horrible to feel inferior towards them and even worse, being out of options to change it.

Never had Ganondorf imagined that he would enter the majestically furnished hall with its gold-red carpet and the high amount of guards in this way. It was always unpleasant if he faced this chubby man but to face Daphnes as a defenseless prisoner was terrible enough to even blind out the pain that pulsatively ran through his head.

While he walked past the soldier, he see his daughter, Zelda, standing by his side. It reminded him on the encounter in the dining hall and her allegations. Seemed like she got what she wanted in the end. It would not surprise him if she had a finger in the pie about the messed up situation, no matter how innocent she looked on the outside.

Ganondorf’s grouchy thoughts vanished for confusion once he saw the boy standing next to Zelda. He almost neglected to trust his own eyes because it could not be that he always crossed his path in situation likes these since he found him in the desert. And if he thought about it further, it was exactly after they first met that everything went into the wrong direction, beginning with his dumb decision to visit Daphnes in Hyrule Castle.

Maybe this green boy was abandoned in the desert because he was a forerunner of disaster and therefore everything would have been alright if he just had behaved like he always did and let the Haunted Wasteland decide about his fate. Some men might not be meant to be good in any way or at any given time and had to pay a high price if they regardless act in that fashion. He sighed inside. Very easy to blame others or circumstances instead of admitting the own failures.

Suddenly, the guard forcefully kicked Ganondorf in the back of his knees, which brought him down on them. Before he could react, the soldiers that stood by his side the whole time, held him down on his head. He forgot about this disgusting part involved by facing a king. However, one thing was certain. This boy was good at distracting him with his mere presence.

“Well, Ganondorf, I must admit that by last time you visit me, it was more graceful,” said Daphnes once he stood in front of Ganondorf before he added disappointed, “Though I neither believed nor hoped we would meet under these circumstances one day.”

“Then there are at least two of us,” mumbled Ganondorf while he tried to shake off the hands on his head. At least they let go of it and he was able to see at Daphnes, although they did not permit him to stand up again and he had to look up to the one he did not respect.

“Even though I should not say it in the presence of yours, it was naive from me to think it would be for the best to hear your version of the story. I should have known what you are capable of doing after I was introduced into your scheme, yet my men had to pay for my negligence,” explained Daphnes in an, for him, unusually serious manner. “However, if I do not stick to my former intentions, it would be unfaithful towards my men and at least I want to do this for the fallen ones.”

This statement let Ganondorf remember that he was not here because of murder but the accusation of high treason. An issue he still did not get this point. “Since it seems like I have to endure the presence from all of you for longer, I would appreciate it to gain the insight what kind of pipe dreams you have and who was the one that infected you with them,” he requested in a harsh way while grinding his teeth.

“Is it truly necessary to keep up your façade?” responded Daphnes doubtfully, but Ganondorf did not intend to back down. Not at all. “We are not in an age anymore where it was possible to play dumb and get away with it. Although, I have to admit that the drama you showed two days ago was convincing. Unfortunate, you are without a doubt a very trustworthy manipulator.” He smiled bitterly. “I fell for your story of the lethal disease.”

At first Ganondorf looked in disbelief at the king before he regained his tongue and answered enraged with a voice that got louder with the ongoing of the sentence, “What was it? Are you trying to say I just made this entire thing up? And that I’m mentally disturbed enough to take this whole trouble for… for… for whatever reasons this cursed imposter told you?!?”

A true challenge for him to keep his senses because the situation of the Gerudo was awkward terrible and he hated the whole idea to visit Hyrule Castle right from the start. It was gruesome to be called a liar, especially this time when he was sincere about his intentions and swallowed up his pride. Both things that were everything except usual for him.

“Ganondorf.” Daphnes pronounced the name quite irritated. “I am pretty sure you know the prejudice against people with long noses. Do you want to reinforce it? I truly hoped that you would finally stop lying and stand by your doings. However, even at this point you still defend your fairy-tale?” Daphnes’ annoyance could not be misheard. “You know as good as I do that this is getting ridiculous. And I demand you to stop it immediately!”

Ganondorf had reached the end of his patience. It was enough. More than enough. “You dare to trust this cursed idiocy about me while my people die in an insufferable way and amount?!? You…!” No word could nearly accurate how he wanted to call Daphnes but this was a way too much. No one, absolutely no one in any situation, not even a king, either called him a liar about the epidemic or claimed this one to be a fairy-tale.

To his luck, they definitely did not expect from him to offer resistance in this strength, which pushed the one who held the chain off his feet, and let the other two that clutched him to stumble. Ganondorf rushed towards Daphnes, who stepped back with panic in his eyes, while he could hear the fearful scream of a girl.

In his rage, it did not interest him that, in the end, this action would hurt him a lot more than Daphnes but his sole necessity was to keep him quiet, no matter how or how impossible it was.

Only a few centimeters divided him from the Hylian King, before one of the guards jumped from the side into Ganondorf to prevent him from reaching Daphnes. Both crashed onto the floor and even though Ganondorf shook him off, the others had overcome their astonishment and came running in order to keep him forcefully down. Although the struggle held on for a while, he had no chance in this condition to oppose them.

“Your short temper is truly outstanding,” mentioned Daphnes with a trembling voice after Ganondorf was under the control of the Hylian and had calmed down a little. “Combined with the additional power you can utilize in your rampage, it is nothing except extremely frightening.”

Daphnes made a pause and must have also commanded with a sign to let Ganondorf up on his knees again. Though this time, they hold him with a much stronger hand. Certainly, they would not let him get out of control again.

“I can only merely imagine how doomed the world must have been if you were successful in overthrowing the Hyrule Kingdom in order to obtain the Triforce. A horrible vision.” A bitter smile appeared on Daphnes’ face again. “All because I had trusted a man barely anyone else trusted. And of course, I tend to get careless once I want to help the ones who claim to stick in a misery.”

Ganondorf looked baffled at the king. He could follow him until he mentioned the Triforce because he know that the inhabitants never had a high opinion about the Gerudo and he himself had a bad reputation amongst them. But that here, that went something that went beyond his comprehension.

He needed a while before he was able to match the mentioned Triforce to the legend of a divine power that was said to fulfill the wishes of its bearer. Once he had come across this fairy-tale, but he did not pay much attention, for it was one thing. A mere legend. One without any proof of existence like thousands of others that roamed around in Hyrule. The only difference was that the royal family used the symbol as a part of their crest.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about but it’s true. This is ridiculous,” groaned Ganondorf once he had overcome his bafflement. “Just tell me the name of the one who claims such nonsense and convinced you with it.” He could neither believe that he was accused to hunt a myth nor that Daphnes believed this one was true.

“This is not necessary.” Daphnes expression darkened. “Even if nothing of the accusation is true and you only came here with the noble request like you profess, alone your assault on my soldiers on my fields in front of my castle is enough to punish you with the highest sentence by my law.”

The emphasis of his riches did not impress Ganondorf when he responded bluntly, “Well, may I kindly remind you that you were the one who attacked me first and not the other way around?”

“Everybody who involves himself into a battle of swords knows that it can result in his own death. I had not blamed you if in consequence of the fight one of them would have lost his life. It is the cruel reality they were aware of but they decided to go,” answered Daphnes and paused shortly. Obviously, he disliked that solution and preferred unarmed ones.

“Yet the fact that you pretended to be defeated in order to unleash magic to obliterate them all, even the ones who were not a threat anymore, in a way that only can be called beastly, was the most vicious act I have seen outside of war.” Daphnes lowered his voice and his expression darkened even more. A cold shiver ran down Ganondorf’s neck. “However, this was not what shocked me the uttermost. What did was that you spared no one. You even killed the ones that were your own loyal followers. The ones you claimed you want to help. It showed me your true nature of ruthlessness, one beyond humanity. If it would not be for your outer appearance, I would assume you are a reincarnation of a demon.”

That one got him. Ganondorf would have never been impressed by the mere words alone, but the fact that they were spoken out by Daphnes in such a manner gave them a great impact. Neither joking nor kidding, just deadly serious. Something he never had experienced from that cheerful man ever before and never believed it was even possible.

“That was unintentional! I never expected or planned it this way. It was like…” Ganondorf stopped in the middle of the sentence for he did not know himself what it was and where it came from. In addition, only a retarded man would believe a story of someone claiming he had no control over his own powers when he was renowned for these very ones. Everything he wanted to say would only sound like a pathetic excuse and he let it go.

“Finally you perceived, I was afraid it would go on forever,” said Daphnes, satisfied after a while. “Then listen now, Ganondorf. There is one last courtesy for you. I give you exactly three days to think about your schemes. Draw your conclusions out of it and let it be wise as well as sincere ones.” He pointed towards one of his guards and showed him to come. “Otherwise, this one will determine your fate.”

The soldier gave Daphnes a sword in a scabbard and Ganondorf stared in disbelief as he recognized it. It was the blade masterfully forged of an adamantine material with a long and bloody history. Once he reached the age to fulfill his responsibility as the Gerudo Sovereign, he got it as a legacy of his ancestors.

A great disgrace that it fell into the hands of the Hylians, but it was even worse that it would now be used for the first time in history against a Gerudo King. The only ones who were allowed to wield, to even touch its sacred blade, alive.

“Just so you know. You’re getting ugly. Very ugly.” Ganondorf grinded his teeth. “Yet I assume that you’re aware that my people will strive for vengeance and they’re not a folk that holds back?” He did not want to give Daphnes the pleasure to see him begging for mercy or at least another execution method although his sentence was hard to accept. Very hard.

“You can trust me. I’m more than aware of what it means to lay hands on your life,” responded Daphnes, undeterred and turned around. “But what the Gerudo can or will do, is nothing in comparison to what you bring, and also brought, to my kingdom as long as I let you further act on free will.” He waved one hand and the soldiers pulled Ganondorf up. “Our conversation is over now. Bring him back into his cell.”

* * *

The oubliette showed its dark side as the torch had long since stopped to spend light and only once in a while a keeper wandered around in the corridors. The air, thin and sticky, with a smell of rotten flesh in it and only the sound of dropping water in the distance broke through the silence as well as the chains when he moved. Ganondorf would have never thought that he would ever claim the desert a luxury, especially its warmth, but in comparison to this hole-in-the-wall it definitely was. He missed it.

Now that the conversation had ended and he was no longer under the rush of adrenalin, the headache returned in a stronger fashion than before, torturing him together with the pain of all the bruises and reopened wounds, which he earned due to the struggle with soldiers. And, as a payback of his behavior, he was told that if he had still this amount of strength left inside him, he was not in the need of water or food for his remaining three days.

That the Gerudo got better adapted over generations to the dry climate in contrast to any other humanoid races did not help. Being without the fluid was a pain and Ganondorf felt how his condition already suffered from the lack, since the last time he saw water was somewhere on Hyrule Field. In the end, he definitely did not do himself a favor with his uncontrollable outburst.

There was also not much left that he could do now, except to find a way to escape. Unfortunately, it was more likely that there was some truth in the Triforce myth than to find a way out.

Ganondorf stopped at this thought. One thing remained undeniable. Daphnes was prepared to push all these actions through because of his fear that this relic would fell into the wrong hands. His ones to be precise. This could only mean that the Golden Power, besides every doubt, must exist. Otherwise, he would have never executed such drastic actions.

Alone the thought of what could be done with such a power source fascinated him. Not that this inspiration would help him anymore, it was too late by now. A shame he would never be able to research deeper about it and seek it out, only because he did not take the legend serious once he stumbled across it the first time.

An escape remained hopeless since he could not count on his people. He got rid of his companions unintentionally by himself and according to the Hylians, barely a day had passed since his imprisonment. Once his people back in the fortress would become suspicious about his absence, his execution would be, literally, already executed.

In addition, Daphnes used to joke around a lot but he was not stupid and he knew that the Gerudo would do everything to save him. That was why he did not intend to hold him as a prisoner for a long time or send him to an appropriate prison.

Regardless of how long and in which direction he thought, they all had the same end. One that made him feel very uncomfortable. Yet it was not death itself that which he feared. He had scratched this one more than once in his lifetime in various forms. From getting lost in the desert or serious injuries to almost drowning in Lake Hylia or imprecating himself with his own magic when he figured out his first curse.

However, all of them differed from this situation. In every single one he had the opportunity to fight death and overcome it. But this time, he was confronted with a set date, the intention of the outcome was inevitable and the only thing he could do was to wait passively for it. And uttermost, he despised the underlying reasoning for the execution, a matter he never committed though they were enough crimes which justified such a punishment. Just disgusting to know he must die because of someone else’s intrigue and not his own doings.

On the other side, the penalization had also a very bitter taste. The dawn of the fourth day would not only mean his death but that of an entire tribe. Just frustrating to see that he could not fulfill his duty as a king by protecting his people from the widespread deaths caused by the mysterious disease. After all of this, the relationship between the Hylian and the Gerudo would be entirely broken. There was no way back afterwards anymore. His entire folk would meet its annihilation soon after him.

Ganondorf never thought he would be ever confronted with this fact but now it had come: He had utterly failed in every regard.


	12. Chapter 12

Ganondorf heard their voices, more of them than normal. Though he had long lost his track of time, it could only mean that the final day had come. The day that he would meet the same fate that he brought to many others himself.

At one time in these three days, they had given him back his armor on command of Daphnes and explained it as a sign of respect he granted him due to his royal status amongst the Gerudo. At that moment they also freed him from his chains. He would never get a more perfect chance to try to overwhelm them and escape. Since he had almost nothing to lose anymore if he failed, it would not make his situation worse than it was already.

Yet Ganondorf had to experience that his body was only a shadow of its former self and even his senses felt like a curtain alighted itself on them. After the Hylians left, he even had a hard time to get into the armor, whose heavy protection parts were removed. A lot of effort had to be made.

Disgusting to witness how much the lack of water, the several injuries and the restricted movement combined with the oppressive atmosphere drained of his strength over the days. It did not matter how well-conditioned one was, sooner or later the physical and later on mental condition of every single one would be infected and afterwards crumbled due to such a treatment. He never believed that he had to witness it ever on himself.

The shadows of the soldiers appeared before the bars once they had enlightened the torches. It forced Ganondorf to close his eyes as he only had not seen light in the last days. Without further words, they entered the cell and he could not prevent to be chained up again.

Though they obviously wanted him to follow, he did not even need to offer resistance as his sense of balance felt like it was not existence when he stumbled along the way beyond them. In the end, even a harsher behavior did not change the fact that they rather hauled him along the corridor because his physical condition was at its limit after the battle and the other shortcomings.

Maybe it was out of pity, or due to his weight they found it just too strenuous to drag him along the entire way. Whatever the reason, it was enough to offer him a bottle of potion, which he drank out without further thinking. Indescribable how much of a difference it made. He might be still physically weak but his senses got a lot clearer and he could stand on his own feet again.

They moved on, across the dismal vault before they reached a heavy door which opened with a rusty sound. He believed they would execute their punishment in the dark oubliette, therefore he noticed too late that it led to the outside. The sun burnt into his eyes, which were still adapted to the twilight.

More or less blind, he tried to find a darker spot to lessen the pain but the soldiers still dragged him forward, ignoring his struggle entirely. They definitely had learnt how they could keep him under their control.

At some point they stopped and pressed Ganondorf against a stone wall while they fiddled around his feet and attached solid shackles, before they fixed chains to his manacles and loosened the connection between them. They tied the chains up sideward and pinned them when Ganondorf had no possibility anymore to change his position even slightly. He did not even need to use energy to stand, the chains alone held him up.

Once his eyes accustomed themselves to the light, he observed his surroundings. According to the position of the sun, it was still forenoon when he found himself in a small backyard, embedded in the castle walls with just a handful of windows. Only a small amount of soldiers walked around here. Probably they neither intended to make a big deal out of the execution nor have many spectators.

When his view wandered around, Ganondorf saw two Hylians, who had a conversation in some distance. Although he did not understand what they were saying, their laughing still annoyed him. He was definitely not in the mood for any cheerfulness. One of them had a muscular and huge appearance which was similar to his own. He had never believed that one of these weaklings could be such well-conditioned as well.

Even though it was meaningless, Ganondorf still checked out if he could free himself from the chains and pulled on them, when he shortly after saw that the men ended their conversation and the bulky one was coming towards him. He would have preferred it if he just left like the other. It was definitely not necessary to see his visage up close when he was unable to smash his face in if he got obnoxious.

“I’m quite fond that I get a rarity like you here,” he said spitefully once he only was a few meters away. “One worthless bandit ragtag from the desert. Finally you get what you deserve for raiding our country.”

There were many things that came to Ganondorf’s mind that could serve as an awesome answer, from idle threat to harsh insulting, but he just ignore him. In his last hours, he had no interest in deign himself to a verbal quarrel. One, where he was unable to reinforce his position with physical arguments if it got unbearable and he lost his patience, which never lasted long anyway.

“Already drown up in self-pity and lost your words?” The Hylian smirked and in cockiness he pinched the cheek of Ganondorf. A thing this man should regret very soon because no matter how bad his situation or condition was, he had his boundaries that should never be crossed by anybody.

Humiliation in this way, especially by a Hylian, was one that increased his adrenalin level in an instant, pushing his energy over the limits and letting him forget everything around him. He still had one weapon left to use and also he loathed misusing it in such a way, he did not hesitate. This one should remember his foolish arrogance until his last day.

The Hylian screamed out in surprise and pain once Ganondorf drilled his teeth into the flesh. Reflexively the man tried to free it and although successful, the jerky movement opened the wound even more. Still cursing, he shook his bleeding hand to lessen the pain.

“You bastard!” yelled the man furiously and his eyes glared menacing like he was going to kill him. Ganondorf soon felt the vengeance when the Hylian punched him in his face whose impact was accompanied by a cracking sound, his now broken nose. However, regardless of the pain, only a silent moaning came off his mouth. Never would he show any weakness or pain towards an enemy.

Yet the Hylian had not finished and pressed Ganondorf’s head against the wall, encompassing his throat. Instinctively, he tried to shake him off, the chains were obviously the stronger ones, making it hard, even impossible to breathe.

Then, slowly and menacing, the Hylian told Ganondorf, “I may have held a bit of mercy for you before, but now you have entirely squandered my benevolence. I make you regret the day you dared to crawl out of your worthless desert.”

He still let some time pass before he loosened his grasp and Ganondorf was able to get at least some fresh air back into his lungs. “You know, bastard, I’ve been told that the chest is a nice spot to pierce people. I never tried it out before, but there is always the first time in life. I believe a would-be King of Thieves ruling over some barbarous women is quite suitable for such a premiere.” His dark expression vanished for a sarcastic smile. “You should be grateful I offer you this honor. Or as it’s said, ‘False honor to whom false honor is due’.”

Ganondorf wondered if he should be proud or not that he was able to antagonize his own executer against him. In the end, it was an achievement that not many accomplished. Then again, it was a questionable one.

The man let go of his throat and while Ganondorf was still aspiring the man said demanding, “And one last thing. Do me a favor and give me a louder scream when we meet again around midday. You’re not the only one who wants to have fun, you know?” Enjoyed, he rubbed his hands as he walked away in hateful laughter.

“Only in your nightmares, cursed coward,” mumbled Ganondorf once he was finally able to respire in a proper way again. It was hard to take. Very hard as he felt how he mentally burst out. In his lifetime, he never felt this helpless against anyone ever before. The harm the Hylian did to his pride was much worse than the pain that his bleeding nose caused. Just sickening that he would never have his vengeance.

The sun climbed higher into the sky and once it would reach his pinnacle, it would be over. Soldiers came and went. Yet to Ganondorf’s surprise he saw one man walking towards him, whom he had seen far too often and especially long in the last days.

“Ganondorf, in a few minutes the last day of the ones I offered you will end. To which conclusion about your schemes did you came?” Daphnes remained stony-faced.

Ganondorf tended his head towards the ground and after a short pause he quietly answered, “Well, I regret it. I truly regret it from the uttermost depth of my heart.” Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see that Daphnes was waiting for more. And he knew exactly what this one wanted to hear from him.

The right words might be able to save his life, yet only for a high price. Furthermore, he could not deny that he was afraid of death as it was equal to the absolute end of everything. He would have loved it to prevent it. Yet he would not allow to perish as an abject coward. He always stated that, when the time had come, he would die in the way he was born. A man of pride.

Ganondorf lifted his head in order to directly look in the face of Daphnes. He utilized his remaining energy to get the right words across as he responded in a calm and remorseful way, “You can’t imagine how much I regret that I never took the legend of the Triforce seriously. I stumbled across it and also its might sounded terrific deliciously, it was too good to be true. And what is left now for me? I have wasted this one huge pleasure because I will never be able to snatch this relict from under your nose and show you a living hell with its pure power.”

Ganondorf smiled mischievously when he thought further. “Followed by spreading your blood over your own homeland and eradicating this entire pack of arrogant Hylians from the surface. Men, women, children, every single one of them. As for me, I stand victorious above their dead bodies, crowning myself to be the new and undisputable king of this kingdom. Forcing everyone to follow my law, killing every single fool who doesn’t and dares to oppose me. That is what I should have truly strived for. A shame I haven’t and now never will be able to.”

There was no turning back now. Even though it was nothing but hot air, he stood behind these words even if they meant death. They would never get him to beg for mercy. Not a Gerudo to a Hylian. Never as long as he was still breathing.

“Albeit your words might not be wise, they are at least sincere. I acknowledge that. Then I have finally encountered your true nature. One filled with evil to the core.” Daphnes remained sober even though it was hearable that he would have preferred a different statement from him. “I hope you are aware what will be the response to your answer?”

“Yes, indeed,” stated Ganondorf undisturbed on the outside while he tried to eliminate his arising fear of death in the inside.

“I believe it is the best if we end it now,” declared Daphnes and nodded towards the executioner who blanked the sword of his doom. It felt utterly wrong to face his own blade with the adamant and sharp steel before him. The one which shortly afterwards would be pierced through his chest, bathed in his own blood and leaving him to die a painful death.

Nothing he could do to prevent it, the end had come. He could only wish that one day Daphnes would die in an insufferable way as well through the hands of a Gerudo. Albeit it was more likely they would have long been perished by then.

* * *

Link, a welcomed guest at the castle, strolled around in its corridors. He decided to stay as long as Ganondorf was still alive for this man was no one to underestimate and if something went wrong, he wanted to know about it immediately. However, even though he should be more than glad how the events turned out, there was this twisted feeling inside him.

“Link, what’s wrong with you? You can’t hide it from me that you look downhearted since the last days,” said Navi, worried. “Is it still due to the meeting of Daphnes and Ganondorf? I admit, I was scared by his outburst but in the end, nothing happened and we could not have prevented it.”

Fascinating how well she already understood him. The meeting was exactly the reason, yet not the action of his enemy but his words of ignorance made him thinking. Probably those were only a trick to avoid his punishment as Ganondorf lied and manipulated without consideration as long as he got what he wanted. He never cared for anything or anybody as he was only interested in himself and in gaining power.

At least, this way he became acquainted with him and in regard to his doings, he never had his doubts about it. In fact, there was no other human he hated this much because of the pain and misery he brought remorselessly to others.

The more he thought about it, the less it felt like he was only acting and coming up with the disease of the Gerudo, but was entirely serious with everything he said. Link had noticed himself the decreased number of the guards compared to the ones he had encountered in the future. Besides, he found it even odd back than when he saw Ganondorf and Nabooru talking, for their standards, peacefully. If the disease existed as a real threat, it could be that they both, as the leaders, put their differences aside in order to save their people together.

Furthermore, claiming he was entirely unaware how he had created the massacre on the Hylian soldiers did not fit his nature. Not at all. He never made a secret of his evilness and atrocities and never would he downplay them or his powers as he was far too proud of them all.

Ganondorf contradicted himself on things that made him questioning if he was even confronted with the exact same man he defeated in the future, or if this one had some significant differences in his motivations. Differences that were enough to make it unnecessary or even contra productive to intervene with his fate and that of the future.

“Link, even if the most implausible case is true and he only came here to help his people, which we both know is a paradox in and off itself, you will never know when he will come back here in his desire for power. And trust me, this would have come sooner or later. Also, even at this point, he has more than one skeleton in his closet and his execution is everything but unjustified,” tried Navi to cheer Link up. “To warn the royal family and save the Triforce from his hands was the most important and only right thing we could have done. Don’t stress yourself about it and be glad about what you achieved.”

She was right. She was more than just right. Maybe he paid too much attention to minor details and lost track of the general view. It was impossible that a man like Ganondorf had even a small fragment of a good nature.

Link’s view wandered to the golden mark of his hand. Without a doubt, his most important duty was to protect the Triforce from splitting again. Yet, the twisted feeling just did not want to leave. Something was still nagging on him.

He held in for a second. A little detail crawled into his thoughts and no matter how much he tried to shake it off, it only manifested itself stronger. The only time he experienced it was in his unconsciousness after the trip through the desert, but since he could not tell if it was real or not, he never minded it. Yet undeniable, the right bottom Triforce glowed stronger than the other two. Under normal circumstances, it meant to be that one was the bearer of the respective piece. However, was it even possible that he held it when it was resting inside the Sacred Realm?

Navi had a hard time to follow Link once he rushed along the corridors without further explanation. Though she asked more than once what happened, he had no time to answer. He had to find her. He had to find Zelda immediately.

Link was in luck when he met her on a walk in the forecourt of the castle and was greeted friendly before she asked, surprised. “What happened to you?”

Link did not offer an answer. Instead, he grabbed her right arm in order to see the back of her hand. Yet there was nothing.

“Would you mind to explain your behavior or is this a habit from the Kokiri you remained?” Zelda sounded a bit annoyed, but Link did not react.

It did not mean anything that he could not see it now. In the future time, he wielded his part of the Golden Power on his entire adventure, but only got to know he was the bearer of the Triforce of Courage once he encountered Zelda again, who showed him the truth. With her concentration, she let her piece resonate with his own. And if she was able to do it then, he might be able to do it as well. Yet he strongly hoped it just failed.

“Could you finally stop this?” demanded Zelda and removed her hand from Link’s grab. “What is the meaning of this?” However, no words were needed since they both saw it if only for a fraction of a second. It glowed. And it glowed bright. The back of Zelda’s hand glowed golden and showed the three sacred triangles with the bottom left one outshining the other two.

Speechless and with a blank mind, Link stood there. In regard to Zelda’s expression she must have gotten aware of the same fact. No miracle, as she was blessed with divine wisdom that awakened, now.

The resonance let only to one conclusion: They were not only chosen ones, the Triforce of Courage and Wisdom rested inside them at this very point. It must have been a divine prank but the Golden Power was already split by now without ever been touched by anybody in this timeline.

Still, the worst and most horrifying vision was another. Two pieces were held by the same mortals as the ones in the future. Only one piece’s residence was unknown, though only one reasonable possibility existed who was, unknowingly, the possessor.

An inner emptiness filled Link’s body once he thought about when and how the Triforce of Power released its full potential. He witnesses it once after he had utterly defeated its bearer, who then got buried under his own castle with tons of boulders above him. He was mortal wounded and was believed to be dead soon, only to be transformed into a demonic beast of pure evil and infinite power, destroying everything and everyone on his rampage. And this beast was on the edge to awaken again.

“Link, it’s too late! It’s after midday…” stuttered Zelda once the first shock was over. “The Temple of Time! We have to hurry to the Temple of Time and release the Master Sword!” She pulled Link with her, yet he still felt numb by realizing to which upcoming disaster his well-meant actions contributed. History would repeat again. He could not prevent it. He was not meant to. But worse, he contributed a great part to it by denouncing Ganondorf on Daphnes.

* * *

**Epilogue**

The Triforce, the sacred legacy of the Goddesses, it could impossibly exist as one and divided at the same instant. Once Link traveled back in time, the Triforce of Courage never left him and caused the Golden Power of the past to choose their respective owners, the same of the future.

It affected them, twisting their fate as if the pieces meant to say that the fight for the Triforce was an inevitable destiny the chosen had to fulfill, regardless of any motivations they carried in their hearts. They even alternates the time they lived in.

As for the Triforce of Power, it rested inside Ganondorf all along when he had met Link for the first time in the desert. It presented him a fragment of his might on Hyrule Field and then waited to awake in order to grant his bearer its full potential of almighty power and immortality. Being used in any way he desired without ever judging between good and evil. And no chain, neither magical nor physical, could hold the godlike power off.

The hate and the pure envy towards the Hylians that made Ganondorf to fulfill his destiny of the Great King of Evil once more. His last words, they were the cruel reality Hyrule had to face and the royal dynasty had become again his victims once he unleashed the godlike powers within.

Again, he was a king feared by a whole nation, an entire world and involved it in a vicious war, causing more victims than the Hyrulean Civil War had ever claimed. He solely wished to establish a reign of terror under his iron rule that should finally satisfy his greatest hunger for the green landscapes, the refreshing wind and even the kingdom itself. Yet they all soon turned into a living hell of destruction and death.

His enormous hate, combined with the absolute power he now possessed, made him blind to the things he once loved and cared for. He abandoned them, he forgot even his roots, once he devoted himself to the darkness. It consumed more and more of his remaining humanity, turning him into a mere demonic beast with an unsatisfying greed for power and the other two pieces of the Triforce.

However, no matter how near the world stood on the abyss of hell, there was a glimmer of hope that kept the Hyrulian inhabitants alive. The rise of a hero. A hero that would be once again the true wielder of the Master Sword and whose courage would push him through every obstacle, conquering fear and even time itself.

In this adventure, Link would not be the inexperienced and innocent hero as he had to witness that his well-meant actions caused the opposite of his intentions, giving Hyrule an ever darker future than the one he had seen with his very own eyes. He had to see how to a great part he was responsible that a man, who only sympathized with darkness at first, completely lost himself in it.

Yet, he would never stop to fight for the kingdom and its future. He would not let himself eaten up in self-doubts. He would rectify the mistake he committed, unknowingly, no matter what it would mean or take. He would never flee from his destiny of the Hero of Time.

Albeit in this fight, when the Hero of Time Link would face the Great King of Evil Ganondorf again to determine the fate of Hyrule, it would not be pure loathing he felt towards the Dark Lord. It would be mixed with regret, maybe even pity, as he now knew it could have been different. Nonetheless, he would never allow that those feelings hinder him in executing the final blow for his determination was unbreakable.

In the end, one thing remained undeniable about the divine prank the Triforce offered to them, both Ganondorf and Link. To be a chosen one was not always a gift. In this time, it was curse as none of the two archenemies achieved his true purpose: to give a brighter future for their respective folk.

They both failed, each on their own.

**The End of ‘The Paradox of Time’**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some end notes about the story itself since it has a rather unusual end: Before I knew about the timeline and the connection from OoTs Young Link end to Twilight Princess, I imagined with Ganondorf touching the divine Triforce, he had set in stone the coming events to happen. That’s why regardless of any of their motivation or their actions, everything would all end up again with Ganon taking over Hyrule and Link battling him to decide its fate. An endless cycle so to say if Link decides to travel back in time after defeating him.
> 
> However, I felt it would be the most interesting and also tragic if for once Ganondorf was not the leading force behind the whole struggle of the Triforce and just got caught by destiny as well to fulfill his role as a Dark Lord, unwillingly.
> 
> A story which I finally end up to write down on paper and of which I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I did writing it besides it being a tragedy with no winner.


End file.
